RWBY and NKLS
by Awesome Ten-Tails
Summary: In a new story following team RWBY and team NKLS, revolving around a Fox Faunus with such a deep scar caused by his past, at Beacon Academy he meets two girls that manage to find a way into his closed off heart will their relationship end in heartbreak like many others or will they tough it out and heal is soul?
1. Naruto Uzumaki and Ruby Rose

Awesome Ten-Tails here with a RWBY and Naruto because I had finished volume 6 of RWBY a week ago but ever since I started watching the series, RWBY is all thats been on my mind any way this thought in specific has been stuck in my head and if you haven't watched RWBY yet go to youtube right now and watch it but youtube only goes to volume 5 you'll have to go to Roosterteeth's website to wath volume 6.

This story is mainly adventure but their their is also romance, drama, and the second most important thing that'll happen in later chapters is hurt/comfort.

Now I do not Own either RWBY or Naruto, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release.

* * *

**Legends, Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An Inevitable Darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.**

**However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, the man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came to strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return.**

**So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed… there will be no victory in strength.**

We find a male around 15 he has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes along with foxlike whisker marks and yellow fox ears popped out of his hair and a long yellow fox tail and he has fair skin. He is wearing a white dress shirt under an orange suit vest and orange dress pants but with steel toe combat boots, he also has specially made earbuds that have four parts instead of two for his extra pair of ears he is listening to a song called Boulevard of Broken Dreams. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is currently reading a magazine on different weapons in a shop called from dust till dawn. Standing right beside naruto also reading a magazine on weapons is a female also 15 she has black neck-length choppy hair that is also dark red at the tips she has silver eyes. She is wearing a black long-sleeved dress with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front her skirt also has red trim, along with a thick pair of black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and topping it all off is a red hooded cloak. This is ruby rose and she is currently listening to a song called this will be the day while reading the magazine.

They are both interrupted from their reading by two thuggish looking guys who are both wearing black suits with black shoes and a black hat; they also have a red tie along with red sunglasses. Both of them are pointing at their ears indicating for Naruto and Ruby to take their earbuds/headphones out/off. "Okay, you two put your hands in the air". they look at each other before saying at the same time.

"are you robbing us", they ask?

"Yes"; "oh"; in the next instant, both of the thugs were thrown out of the shop through the window with both Naruto and Ruby standing on both of them. The head of a guy pops out of the door, he has long bright orange hair and dark green eyes his right eye is covered by his hair, he is wearing a red-lined white suit and long black pants along with black shoes, he also has accessories including a gray scarf, black gloves and a black bowler hat with a red band, he is also carrying a cane; "Ok get them".

The rest of the thugs run out of the store; Naruto grabs one of them with his tail and throws them away; cut to Ruby as she uses her scythe to kick a thug in the face and then she pulls a lever on the pole of the scythe that shoots a blast of dust with enough force to land the butt end of the scythe into the stomach of another thug with enough force to knock him out; cut back to Naruto as he jumps over the last thug and brings his foot into his face to knock him out but he also hears a resounding crunch marking a broken nose; "heh whoops", Naruto says sheepishly. They hear the guy with orange hair.

"you were worth every cent truly you were; well this has been an eventful evening but sorry to say foxy, red but I can't stick around"; he says as he pulls his cane up and points it at Ruby; "so this is where we part ways"; he says as a fire dust round is loosed from his cane.

"shit", Naruto says as he pushes Ruby out of the way and is propelled back a couple of feet from the tiny explosion.

"Are you alright your bleeding", asks Ruby; he gets up and she sees pieces of stone being pushed out of the wounds and seals up instantly".

"yeah I'm fine, hey shopkeep you alright if we go after him", Naruto asks.

"Uh huh"; they both follow the guy with orange hair to the top of a building, "hey".

"persistent aren't we"? They are both slightly blinded by a light from bullhead, "end of the line you two", he says as he throws a fire dust crystal and then shoots at it causing a slight smoke screen when it settles he realizes that a glyph like barrier blocked the explosion from hitting the two teens. When the barrier disappears they see a woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun, her eyes are bright green, and she's wearing a white long-sleeved pleated top with gauntlet cuffs and black high-waisted pencil skirt and black with bronze heels and to complete her look is a black cape that is purple on the inside and on the back is an emblem of a tiara along with accessories including glasses, a pendant, and earrings, this is Glynda Goodwitch.

She points something that looks like a riding crop at the bullhead and she manipulates dust into crystals and shoots them at the bullhead making it falter. The orange haired guy goes to the front a woman, we've got a huntress, and he takes control of the bullhead then he hears thunder, he looks up and sees dark clouds then shards of ice rain from the clouds one almost gets his head. Then they see the woman standing at the door and they see intricate symbols glow as she throws a fireball at Goodwitch and then causes something like a geyser that Goodwitch dodges but it breaks bit of the roof hat Goodwitch manipulates into the shape of a spear, the guy who is now flying the bullhead tilts it so that the spear hits the top of the bullhead and breaks, Goodwitch then manipulates the pieces into three spears but the mysterious woman causes them to break, then Ruby shifts her scythe into a rifle like appearance and shoots at the bullhead, but the mysterious woman somehow blocks the shots and then does the geyser-like attack under all three of them, but Goodwitch pulls the three of them out of the way but that was just enough time for the guy with orange hair and the mysterious woman to escape. Naruto gets up in time to hear Ruby ask Goodwitch for an autograph; "he, he, he". Naruto sees Goodwitch looking at them both sternly; "uh oh".

[Undisclosed location]

We find Ruby, Naruto and Goodwitch in a dark room Ruby is sitting at the only table in the room while Naruto is leaning against the wall and Goodwitch is pacing in front of the door. "I hope you two realize your actions will not be taken lightly the two of you could have been hurt or someone else", they hear naruto pipe up.

"better us than the old man they were robbing", Naruto says.

"yeah plus they started it in the first place", says Ruby.

"if it were up to me you two would be sent home… with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist. But… there is someone here who would like to meet you", she says pointing at Ruby. After she says that a man walks through the doorway he looks middle aged with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes he is wearing a green shirt under a dark green vest under an unzipped black suit long dark green pants and black trouser shoes, his accessories include a green cowl around his neck with a cross pin and shaded glass spectacles, this is Professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy.

"Ruby Rose… you… have silver eyes", says Ozpin.

Did I mention that he is also holding a plate of cookies and a mug with hot cocoa? "So, where did you learn to do this", he says as he points to a screen showing her and Naruto's fight with the thugs.

"S-Signal Academy", responds Ruby.

"they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed by mankind", asked Ozpin.

"Well, one teacher in particular", says Ruby.

"I see"; he says as he places the plate of cookies down in front of her, and she proceeds practically inhale the cookies.

(She's just like you Summer); Ozpin thinks fondly, "I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before now… a dusty, old crow", says Ozpin.

"Thash muh unkull, ah ah, sorry that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he trained me", says Ruby.

"Wait you're related to Professor Branwen, that explains why you're fighting style seemed so familiar", says Naruto.

"well we're not related by blood he's my sister's uncle but he also took the place of being my uncle since he and my mom were a part of the same team at Beacon", says Ruby.

"So why is a girl like you going to a school designed to train warriors", asks Ozpin.

"well… I want to be a huntress", says Ruby.

"you want to slay monsters", asks Ozpin.

"more than anything, I only have two more years left at signal then I'm going to apply to Beacon", says Ruby.

"that means you and I are in the same class, Ms. Rose", says Naruto.

"That's cool, I want to go to beacon since my sisters going there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress also, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people", says Ruby.

"Do you know who I am", asks Ozpin.

"you're Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon, no disrespect Professor, but if you just wanted to talk to me why is Naruto here as well", asks Ruby.

"Ah yes Naruto you did well dodging this question, but it's time you tell me why you wanted to be a hunter young man", orders Ozpin.

"Well like Ms. Rose said, I want to help people but I also want to prove that someone like me can become something more than just a freak", says Naruto solemnly.

Ruby sees Ozpin and Goodwitch flinch when he called himself a freak and wonders why he said that but doesn't voice it. "You both want to come to my school", asks Ozpin?

"more than anything", responds Ruby.

"of course", responds Naruto. they see him look up at Goodwitch and she looks away.

"Well okay welcome to Beacon you two, now Ms. Rose where are you staying considering all modes of transportation back to patch are shut down at this time of night", says Ozpin.

"W-Well I-I kind of was at the dust shop the entire time after I left school heh, heh", Ruby responds sheepishly.

'so you don't have a place to stay at", ozpin asks?

"eh yeah", Ruby says downcast.

*sigh*, "Naruto do you mind giving Ms. Rose a place to stay", Ozpin asks?

"N-No he doesn't ha…", Ruby tries to say.

"Oz I took a bullet for her I don't think I mind giving her a place to stay", Naruto responds.

[Apartment]

"Naruto why are you giving me a place to stay", asks Ruby?

"Well it's like I said I took a bullet for you so I don't mind giving you a place to stay, and if I make at least one friend the people who raised me will get off my ass about making friends., plus it's what my idea of a hunter is, someone who helps people in need no matter what", responds Naruto.

{Two days later}

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me"; says a girl hugging Ruby she is 17 has long golden blonde hair and lilac-colored eyes she is wearing a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast side of the shirt under a tan jacket that bears her midriff with puffy sleeves and black collar, along with a pair of black mini-shorts under a brown belt and brown knee-high boots with orange over-the-knee socks , her accessories include a pair of black fingerless gloves and an infinity scarf, and around her wrist are a pair of item that looks like large bracelets, this is Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister. "This is the best day ever", says Yang.

"please stop", Ruby asks in slight pain.

"but I'm so proud of you", Yang squeals.

"sis", "I didn't fight those thugs and that criminal alone Naruto here helped me"; she said as it pans over to Naruto leaning against the wall with the same style of clothes as he was wearing the night they met is the same exact set of clothes just not damaged.

"Hey Naruto", says Yang.

"Yes Ms. Xiao Long", responds Naruto.

"Ruby said you were dressed the same the other night so why were you at a dust shop instead of at the Signal Academy dance", asks Yang?

"Well in the word of the man that raised me I am the most anti-social Faunus on the planet so I was as far away from a dance as I could be without leaving Vale", Naruto responds.

"Geez Ruby you sure know how to pick'em, he's even worse than you are", Yang says.

"Yang don't say that he's not as bad as he makes it seem considering he took a bullet for me and gave me a place to stay while we waited for today", Ruby tries to defend him.

"Wait you're the one who Ozpin told my dad she was staying with when he said someone he trusted", Yang growls out holding him against the glass by his collar; surprising both of them he still looks completely bored.

"Ms. Xiao Long if you're trying to scare me that's a fruitless venture my past scarred me well enough that even the strongest Grimm couldn't scare me"; he says as she drops him at the thought of someone faunus or not supposedly having such a bad past.

Before they can say anything Naruto realizes what he said and he runs off. "Well, that was odd", Yang says.

"Yang you just scared of the one person who understood my love of weapons', Ruby says excitedly.

'really why", Yang asks?

"because he prefers working with weapons than talking to people also", Ruby says.

… The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. "That's the guy you and Naruto fought right, Rubes", Yang asks?

"Yeah", Ruby responds.

they now see a lady on the screen; In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…; but the news is replaced by a hologram of Goodwitch.

Hello, and welcome to Beacon; My name is Glynda Goodwitch;you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold that peace. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. They hear retching sounds off to the side and see a guy the same age as Yang he has short, messy, dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes he is wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with the picture of a bunny on it along with detached reddish-orange sleeves, covering his hoodie is a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders topped off with blue-jeans and black sneakers, the accessories include two crisscrossed belts, the only other thing on his person is a sword and its scabbard. "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone", Yang says.

"it was a nice moment while it lasted", says Ruby.

"Don't worry about him he has horrible motion sickness, his name is Jaune Arc"; they look over and see Naruto leaning against the wall again, "sorry about running off I-I don't like to talk about my past".

* * *

Weapon Index

Ruby Rose: Crescent Rose

Roman Torchwick: Melodic Cudgel

Glynda Goodwitch: Riding Crop

Now please review and be honest, along with that tell me what your favorite RWBY ship is. I'll be truthful my favorite is Lancaster followed closely by Arkos.


	2. Morals

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 2 of RWBY and NKLS admittedly there are more changes from the show than chapter 1.

**I do not own RWBY or Naruto**, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P if you haven't seen RWBY go watch it right now you can see volume 1-5 on you tube, and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

on to the story

* * *

We see a giant bullhead ship dock and we see Jaune run to a trashcan and empty his guts and then it pans over and we see Naruto, Ruby, and Yang; "The view form vale has nothing on this", says Yang.

"That's true Ms. Xiao Long", Naruto says agreeing. they both look over and see Ruby fanboying while looking at all the weapons.

"Ms. Rose I know weapons are much better than people but…". and like that he is right beside her.

"Holy-moly that guy has a flaming sword that is so awesome". Yang is sweat dropping at how similar the two of them are in this instant but gets over it and grabs them by their collars.

"Okay you two dial it back you two just looked like a couple", Yang says jokingly. they see Naruto's eyes darken.

"Oh sorry did I say something wrong", Yang asks worryingly?

*Sigh*," No Ms. Xiao Long, it's just love has always ended hurting me in the end", Naruto says sadly.

"I'm not going to pry but this has something to do with your past right"Yang asks sadly?

"yeah, anyway now that we're here what are your plans", Naruto asks changing the subject?

" well… my friends are here so I'm going to do a little sight-seeing… so bye"; they leave so fast that it makes Ruby spin and lose balance but before she can fall she feels something wrap around her waist and pulls her back up on her feet when she opens her eyes she notices it's Naruto's tail that caught her.

"Thanks Naruto", she says.

"No Problem Ruby, based on the emblem on the luggage you almost fell on I'm glad I caught you, I do not want to deal with one of them", Naruto says.

"What is that supposed to mean Faunus"?! says a pale girl who is 17 with long white hair pulled into an off-center bun tail and pale blue eyes along with a crooked scar on her left eye, she is wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to blue, over the dress is a bell-sleeved bolero with the same gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist and the inside of it is red with a snowflake on the back of the bolero, and white boots complete the look, her accessories include an apple pendant and earrings, her weapon appears to be a rapier, This is Weiss Shnee.

*Sigh* "What I meant is I did not want to deal with a Shnee", Naruto says.

"Yeah well I didn't want to deal with a degenerate", yells Weiss!

"Don't call him a Degenerate me and this guy fought a criminal the other night and he took a bullet for me and gave me a place to stay since all of the modes of transportation back to my home were shut down", Ruby says defensively.

humph "He was probably expecting to get laid…", Weiss says rudely. But before she can say more she is in his face with his tail around her throat and scaring her and Ruby his eyes are now a shade of crimson and his tail and ears are a shade of orange.

"listen here Shnee I would kill myself before I ever do anything to a woman against their will, and if you ever mock my morals I won't hesitate to hit you", Naruto practically growls out.

And like that he drops her and his eyes, ears, and tail are back to their normal colors; "Now Ms. Shnee I-I'm sorry about the outburst, I just don't like people thinking I would do something like that", Naruto says dejectedly.

"I agree no one should ever judge someone by their appearance"; they hear and look over and see a girl around 17 she has long black hair and amber eyes and black cat ears that are covered up by a black bow, she's wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails over a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop shirt and white shorts with zippers on the front of both leg, her look is finished off with black boots, this is Blake Belladonna.

"Thank you Ms…", Naruto says requesting her name.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna", Blake says obliging.

"Thank you Ms. Belladonna", Naruto says.

"Damn I never saw you that aggressive before Naruto"; they all look over and Ruby sees the guy Naruto said is named Jaune.

"Hey Jaune it's nice to you after so long", Naruto says.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't come to see me", Jaune snaps jokingly.

"heh, I guess you're right, come on I want to introduce you to my friend"; both Jaune and Ruby follow him.

[Path leading to dorms]

"I'm just saying motion sickness is a bigger problem than people take it for", Jaune says defensively.

"I'm sorry that's what my sister called you so it's the first thing that came to mind, so what type of weapon do you have", Ruby asks?

"I use a sword and shield, you", Jaune asks?

" I use this", she says as she unfurls her scythe; while examining her scythe he notices the scope and barrel'

"Is that scythe also a high impact sniper rifle…, you went to signal didn't you", Jaune asks?

"Yeah how did you know", Ruby asks?

"Well I was at signal 2 years ago for a short time when Naruto was mentoring me, and in that short time I remember people talk about there being two weapon nuts, and you went a little overboard designing it don't you think", Jaune says.

"heh, heh maybe a little", Ruby says sheepishly.

"So Naruto Your weapon how's it coming", Jaune asks?

"Well it's been done for a year but it took forever to make"; he says as he takes out a small black object that looks like an old style USB drive and he clicks a button, and for it being so small it unfurls out into a scythe, but then he clicks the button a couple more times, and it shifts into a pistol, a high impact sniper rifle, a dagger, and back to its compact form, they both see Ruby's eyes turned into stars.

"That is so cool, but what about ammo for the gun forms"; now Naruto's eyes are stars and Jaune groans.

"That's the beauty of it, it uses my aura as bullets"; they then notice Jaune with the same face as Yang when they geeked out earlier.

*sigh* "The one girl on the planet with a similar obsession over weapons and you manage to find her, anyway Naruto do you know where we need to go", asks Jaune?

"Jaune that would be the amphitheater and that would be back the way we came, we are currently headed to the dorms", reply's Naruto.

[Amphitheater]

"Hey Ruby I saved you a spot"; yells Yang.

"Okay you two we'll talk after the ceremony", says Ruby.

"sure Ms. Rose", says Naruto.

"Sure thing Ruby", says Jaune.

"So Rubes how's your morning been so far", asks Yang quizzically?

"You mean when you left me and Naruto, well when you left it almost knocked me down but Naruto caught me, then he made a comment about not wanting to deal with the owner of the bags I almost fell on", Ruby says angrily.

"something tells me you ended up dealing with him or her anyway didn't you", Yang asks matter of factly?

"Yeah but what was horrible was that she yelled at him just for being a Faunus", Ruby says sadly; then they all hear the microphone and see professor Ozpin.

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, and plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step". Glynda walks up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed".

"He seemed kind of off", says Yang.

"It's like he wasn't even there", says Ruby.

[Next day]

We find all our heroes to be currently in a cafeteria for breakfast before the initiation Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, and a girl also 17 she has red hair in a waist-length ponytail curled slightly into a loose ringlet and green eyes, she is wearing a brown over-bust corset a black A-line mini skirt, brown opera-length gloves and brown high-heeled boots with bronze trim, this is Pyrrha Nikos; they are all eating salads. Then we have Yang and Jaune who are eating plates of bacon, eggs, and toast, then Blake is eating a fish sandwich, then there is a guy and a girl eating pancakes, they are both 17 the guy has neck length black hair with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair along with magenta eyes, he is wearing a dark green, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs over a black long-sleeved shirt, along with light tan pants with black shoes, this Lie Ren, and the girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes, she is wearing a white sleeveless top under a black vest with a hammer and lightning bolt on the back, with a bit of armor on, along with a short pink skirt that ends mid-thigh pink and white shoes, this is Nora Valkyrie.

* * *

Weapon Index:

Jaune Arc: Crocea Mors

Naruto Uzumaki: Kitsune's Form

I'd like to thank my beta AmusedLight for the help he gives and he has his own stories so go check him out.

Now I will attempt to have both episodes of The First Step in the next chapter.

Now please read and review and tell me who is your least favorite character ship is mine is Enabler which is Ruby X Yang.


	3. Partners

**Awesome Ten-Tails with chapter three and if you noticed the name of the story has changed from RWBYN to RWBY and NKLS that is because i've been talking to another reader and he gave me some better ideas that could be implemented into the story without redoing the entire story, and they have gave a lot of help with this chapter and thank for all the editing you did to help me so thank you.**

**As normal I do not own RWBY it is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, or Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, thank you both for giving us these two amazing series and Monty Oum R.I.P.**

**Also as normal if you haven't seen RWBY what are you still doing here go watch it on youtube now.**

**And thank you to everyone who has helped me refine my writing really thank you from the bottom of my heart. And if any of you want make a picture of this stories Naruto I would appreciate it PM me if you want to do it there are some details that haven't shown up yet, and if you decide to do it thank you I'll give you a shout out you for you work. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**[Initiation Locker Room]**

"You know you two seem awfully Chipper this morning." says Yang.

"Of course I'm happy this is the part where there are no making friends, but my baby doing all the talking." both

Naruto and Ruby say at the same time.

"Gods you two are like clones of each other, personality-wise anyway." remarks Jaune as he walks by to go and get his weapons.

"He's got you two there, at-least where weapons are concerned. But, when it comes to your personalities you two are very different." says Yang.

"Well either way good luck with your possible teammates." says Naruto.

"Hold on, what teammates?" Ruby asks slightly distressed.

"Wait. Did nobody tell you that when you complete initiation and get accepted you get assigned a team that you'll be with for all four school years that you are here for?" Naruto asked realizing that she truly didn't know based on the stunned and scared look she has and got angry with Ozpin for forgetting to tell her that.

"Ruby look it's a requirement to be on a team, but anybody would be lucky to be on a team with you considering your skills with your weapon are years ahead of most people here. I-I'm sorry if my attempt at helping isn't helping social things were never my thing." Says Naruto.

"No Naruto thanks for trying it helped more than you think." Ruby says.

**All first Year students report to Beacon Cliff again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately**; comes from a speaker.

**[Beacon Cliff]**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." says Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." says Goodwitch.

"What", *light groan*, goes Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." says Ozpin.

"What?!" says Ruby in shock.

"See, I told you." Nora says to Ren.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good! Now, take your positions." says Ozpin.

People start being shot into the sky with the help of little launch pads, and after Jaune is launched Ozpin looks at them all in the sky and just takes a sip out of his coffee mug.

Off in the distance Naruto swears he hears Ruby screams, "Birdie no" and he silently chuckles at that, (Now how exactly am I going to land?) Naruto thinks until something hits him from behind and they are both knocked out of the sky.

After they hit the ground he feels someone pick him up and brush him off. "Oh friend I'm so sorry about hitting you like that when we're done with the initiation I will run around this forest 100 times." says a guy he is 17 has shiny black hair curved out and upward, round eyes Prominent low eye lashes and very pronounced eyebrows he is wearing a green short-sleeved kimono-shirt with a black martial arts belt and dark pants and black combat boots, his accessories include orange leg warmers and white combat tape wrapped around his hands and up to his elbows, and stuffed in his belt look like a pair of Nun-chucks. Naruto also notices that the new guy looked to be 5 foot 8 inches in comparison to his own 5 foot 5 inches.

"It's alright; I guess we're partners now. So what's your name?" Naruto asks his new energized partner.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Rock Lee, but you may call me Lee. Hey you want to be friends? Back in mistral I didn't have many friends just two named Sun and Neptune." Lee says.

"Well Lee my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I think it's better for us to be friends rather than enemies since we are going to be partners for the next four years after all." Naruto says in a friendly manner.

"Oh that's good do you…" Lee is interrupted by a voice.

"See I told you I could find others, anyway hello you two the names Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Shikamaru Nara." says Kiba. Kiba is 17 he has wild brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, Brown wolf ears out the top his hair, and a brown wolf tail. He is wearing a black leather coat over mesh armor; black leather pants and black steel-toe combat boots and red fang markings on his cheeks. His legs and arms are slightly furrier than a normal wolf Faunus, and he has what seems to be a pair of gauntlets. He looked to be about 5 foot 7 inches.

The other one Shikamaru he is 17 and has narrow brown eyes black hair tied in a spiky pony tail, wearing a gray short-sleeved jacket over a black short-sleeve shirt over a mesh shirt, a pair of brown pants and black sneakers, and he appears to have a rifle on his back. He looked to be about 5 foot 7 inches.

"Like my partner said my name is Shikamaru Nara." says Shikamaru putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says, shaking his hand.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee." Lee says excitedly.

"Hey do either of you know where the temple is? "Asks Kiba.

"Well the cliff is that way" Naruto says pointing with his tail, "and the headmaster said the temple was north of the cliff. So since the cliff is to the south we have to go that way." Naruto says pointing in the other direction with his hand.

"How do you know that foxy?" Kiba asks playfully.

"Well wolfy when you spend most of your free time outside of the city in Grimm infested areas you tend to gain an innate sense of direction." Naruto responds playfully.

**{With Ruby}**

We see Ruby land in a clearing and she starts running (Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang.) "Yaaaang! Yaaaang!" she yells. (This is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well there is Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! And Naruto mentored him for a couple years he knows his way around a fight and a plan. There's also Blake. So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! But I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. And finally there's Naruto he definitely knows how to fight. And he's not stuck to one form of combat, which is a plus. He also knows what it's like to have an eye for weapons. Who else do I know in this school?) She thinks as she runs into Weiss.

"Great I think I'd rather fight every Grimm in existence than be on a team with you!" Ruby practically hisses out.

"Wait is this about what I said to that Faunus yesterday?" asks Weiss.

"Of course it is, and that Faunus has a name it's Naruto and he isn't a degenerate!" Ruby hisses out that time.

"What are the differences between degenerate and a Faunus…" but Weiss shuts up when she and Ruby notices they are surrounded by a pack of Beowolves.

"Okay Weiss you don't like me and I certainly don't like you at the moment, but this is not the time to be arguing we are surrounded by Grimm in this forest after all."

**{Ozpin and Glynda}**

"Well the last of the students now have partners." says Goodwitch.

"Who are the pairs exactly?" asks Ozpin.

"Well there is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, then Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, then Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, then Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, then Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, and finally Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee." says Goodwitch.

* * *

**As normal please review and be honest.**

**Now as normal what is your favorite ship that is oddly amazing and definitely could not have happened in the show mine is Rosewick which is Ruby Rose and Roman Torchwick.**


	4. Teams

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 4 of RWBY and NKLS

I do not own RWBY or Naruto they are owned by Roosterteeth/Monty Oum R.I.P and Masashi Kishimoto keep doing what you're doing.

Like I said in the last chapter if someone wants to make a picture I can put with this story of Naruto PM me.

And to my Editor thank you for all the editing you did.

Now onto the story.

* * *

**With Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru**

"Are you sure the two of you heard something ahead of us?" asks Shikamaru.

*Sigh* "Shikamaru; Kiba and I are Faunus known to have heightened hearing." Says Naruto.

"But that howling, back in Vacuo I never heard anything like that. So Foxy since you were in Grimm infested areas do you have any ideas what that might be?" Says Kiba.

"I know what it is and we are going to need a plan or at-least know each other's strengths first." Says Naruto.

"Why, what is it?" asks Lee.

"That is not only a Beowolf pack, but also there might be an Alpha Beowolf among them." Naruto says.

"Well I mostly fight hand to hand but I also have my shot-chucks, and my semblance doubles my strength in stages but it also damages my body." Lee explains as he pulls out his shot-chucks.

"This is a drag, but Naruto you're most likely right about an alpha. Anyway I stay back and fight from afar with my weapon which is a regular assault rifle, but it also changes into a bow that uses my aura as the arrow it uses a lesser version of my semblance. Speaking of, my semblance I can connect my shadow to other living things and control their movements but it uses a lot of aura especially for larger creatures." Shikamaru explains showing his bow.

"I'm an up close fighter my gauntlets are a pair of custom made claw gauntlets with inserted assault rifles that use dust for the bullets. My semblance is always active it's the reason why I'm furrier than normal wolf Faunus, and I can run on 2 legs or 4 legs without being uncomfortable or awkward, I have sharper claws, and I can move fast enough to spin like a drill, and my senses are beyond even normal Faunus but it can be used against me." Kiba explains showing both functions.

"My weapon can change into multiple weapons so I can fight at any range and all the gun forms use my aura as ammo. My semblance allows me to place marks on anything I touch and teleport to those marks or teleport the person or object to myself but it does have a downside the farther the set location is the more aura it uses and it varies from object to object." Naruto Explains showing a small yellow swirl mark on his weapon.

They see Shikamaru sitting their thinking. "Okay how about this we travel in a straight line, with Kiba in the back with his better senses, I'll be in front of him, Naruto you'll be in front of me, and Lee you'll be in the front." Shikamaru offers for a movement plan.

"Sounds good to us." They say, and head off.

Line Break

"These things just keep coming!" Weiss says frustrated, but then notices that a most of them have already been cut down by Ruby who seems to be enjoying herself.

(Thankfully I can finally vent all my frustrations.) Ruby thinks as she cuts down three more Beowolves.

(I'm supposed to be the better fighter here, how is she so strong?) Weiss thinks as she cuts down two Beowolves.

"And that's the last of them." Ruby says as she cut down the last three, but along the way cuts through several trees. As they walk away several feathers float down slowly.

**With Ozpin and Goodwitch**

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? …Professor Ozpin?" asks Goodwitch.

**With Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru**

"Guys we have company." Kiba warns.

"Get ready and don't get separated." Naruto says.

Just as Naruto says that the ground starts to rumble, and the ground explodes out, as they jump away they notice that there are 20 Beowolves along with the Alpha joined by a King Taijitu. "Okay this is bullshit!" yells Kiba as each of them got separated and surrounded by five Beowolves, except for Naruto who seemed to also be targeted by the Alpha and the King Taijitu.

**Kiba**

"Okay while this isn't ideal I think I'm in a better position than Naruto and Shikamaru." Kiba said as he jumps over a Beowolves swipe and managing to literally blow its "Brains" out by shooting it in the head with a fire dust round with enough force that it sends him back far enough that the claws on his gauntlets are released, and then jumps at another Beowolf cutting its legs off and piercing its skull. He jumps back as a Beowolf lands at his previous position, and he puts his hand up blowing a chunk of its torso apart, "Okay now I'm annoyed my friends need help and you two are in my way." He says as he jumps into the air and physically starts spinning like a drill, tearing through the last two Beowolves with no resistance, "Hah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Kiba says as he lands.

**Lee**

"Naruto and Shikamaru will have a little trouble with this." Lee said as he pulls out his shot-chucks and lands a point blank shot in on a Beowolf and catches another one in the jaw with the other shot-chuck and then shoots it. He jumps and spin-kicks another Beowolf knocking it back and flipping so that his shot-chuck is planted at its face blowing it apart. He looks to see that the last two seeing them rush at him, and it seems like his body is starting to exude heat because the air around him seems to have the warping effect that heat has, and he seems to vanish and then appearing as he bashes his leg through the head of the Beowolves and when he lands he winces due to the pain in his leg.

**Shikamaru**

*Sigh* "This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he is jumping around the clearing he is in, and then he stops and brings out his rifle as all the Beowolves stop as he looks and sees that his shadow is connected to each of them and unloads five rounds into each of their heads. *Sigh* (Sometimes you have to feel bad for creatures that can't tell that they are being led into such an obvious trap.) he thinks as his shadow goes back to normal and he walks back to his group.

**Naruto**

"Okay, so they are after me for some reason." Naruto says as he takes down the fourth of the Beowolves, (Can Grimm also sense a person's locked emotions?), he wonders to himself as he dodges the last of the normal Beowolves and turns his weapon into its pistol form and blowing its proverbial brains out. (This just leaves the alpha and the Taijitsu.) Naruto thinks as he looks at the Beowolf and King Taijitu. (These two are older than those others they've been sitting back and studying me this is what I hate about the older Grimm they are actually intelligent.) Naruto thinks as he starts walking around the outer edge of the clearing placing marks on different trees, he does this for a few more minutes until the white side of the King Taijitu lunges at him, and he dodges to the right only to get shoulder-checked by the Beowolf through a tree. But disappears in a yellow flash and appears on the other side of the clearing with his weapon in the form of what looks to be a really big sniper rifle, {Anti Material Rifle}, and blows one hell of a hole into the white head of the King Taijitu killing that side. Transforming his weapon into the scythe form he dodges the swipe from the Beowolf and pulls it up right through its arm cutting it off, it howls but is silenced when one of Lee's shot-chucks lands on its head sequentially goes off blowing its head apart, he looks up and sees the King Taijitu's other head torn to shreds by Kiba. "Thanks you three." Naruto says thanking Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru. As they all start walking toward the temple.

**[Forest Temple]**

We find Yang and Blake at the temple looking at the sky considering that Ruby is currently falling, Yang jumps and manages to catch her, "Hey sis why were you in the sky?" Yang asks curiously.

"Weiss and I may have pissed off a Nevermore." Ruby says sheepishly.

They then look over to see trees falling over and an Ursa coming towards them, but then it falls over and they see Nora sitting on its neck and Ren trying to catch up. "Aww, it's broken." Nora says as she starts poking the corpse before it dissolves.

"Nora? Please… …don't ever do that again." Ren says but then notices that she's at the relics now.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Nora sings.

"NORA!" yells Ren.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" Nora says.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asks Blake

They look over to more noise and see Jaune and Pyrrha running away from a Death stalker.

"Jaune why did you insist on going into that cave!?" Pyrrha yells.

"Pyrrha I'm just as human as you are and we all make mistakes!" Jaune yells back.

"Did the two of them just run all the way here with a Death stalker on their tail?" Blake asks.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang says as hair flare up like fire and her eyes turn crimson.

"Yang?" Ruby says and they all look up and see Weiss dangling from the talons of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?! " Weiss yells.

"I said jump." Ruby says as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says

"She'll be fine." Ruby says.

"She's falling." Says Ren.

They see Jaune throws his hand out and then they see his Aura form some kind of cloak around his arm and then extend all the way to Weiss in the shape of a hand grabbing her and dropping her slowly to the ground.

"Jaune what was that?" they all ask but mainly Weiss.

"Well Weiss that's something I based off of Naruto, whenever he gets angry to a point his aura manifests this weird looking cloak around him, so if you want to thank anyone Weiss, it should be Naruto. And no I can't teach any of you how to do it, it uses way too much Aura, I myself can only do it once a day and that's with it perfected. And to answer all of your un-asked question, that is not my semblance." Jaune says.

"Great the Gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says as she runs to the Death stalker.

"Ruby Wait!" Yang yells.

Ruby pulls out her scythe and points it behind her shooting give her more momentum, but she gingerly gets knocked back by the Death Stalker. She gets up and runs back towards the group but her cape gets pinned by one of the Nevermore's feathers. And Weiss shoots to try to save her and freezes the Death stalker's tail in place.

"You are so childish." Weiss says.

"Weiss." Ruby says.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult. But if we're going…" but she is cut off as they both hear the ice cracking, they look at the tail and see that the pincers are breaking through the ice. Before they can move the pincers and tail break the ice and are headed right to them but then their vision turns yellow and they are both being held by Naruto.

**Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru**

Naruto can see Ruby and Weiss up ahead and Ruby's cape is pinned to the ground by a Nevermore Omega's feather, and Weiss froze the Death stalker's tail in place, but Weiss also lets her guard down to talk to Ruby. But he sees that the Death stalker uses his pincers to break the ice and continue its attack on the two, but Naruto uses his semblance to teleport thee two of them out of harm's way.

"Hey you two alright, that was close wasn't it?" asks Naruto.

They look and see that he is looking to see if either of them was hurt and just seeing the concern he is showing over them. They both blush but only Weiss actually notices. (Why am I blushing, and why is he showing so much concern over me especially after what I said yesterday) Weiss thinks trying to figure Naruto out.

And then they see yellow again and when their vision clears they are with the rest of the group.

**With the rest**

They all see a yellow flash of light like what happened when Weiss and Ruby disappeared, and they see foremost Weiss and Ruby but also Naruto and three guys that they haven't met. "Oh you're okay!" Yang says as she brings Ruby into a near bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Naruto who are these guys?" Yang asks.

"This is Rock Lee my partner, and those two are Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto says

"Naruto what was that, how did you get us away from the Death stalker?" Weiss asks.

"That Weiss was my semblance teleportation." Naruto says.

They then hear two sets of shrieking.

"Not to ruin the moment but we still have Birdie and scorpion to deal with." Jaune says.

"Right we need to move." Ruby says as Naruto, Jaune, Shikamaru, and her go and grabs a relic.

They all head to a ruined castle.

They are all hiding behind pillars and the Nevermore lands on top of the castle and screeches, and then the Death stalker rips through some trees. "Nora, Distract the Nevermore", Says Ren. Nora does so dodging feathers and pulling out a grenade launcher and launching a couple of grenades at the bird, but almost get attacked by the Death stalker if not for Ren and Blake attacking its pincers, then Weiss pulls her away with the help of a glyph.

As a lot of them are one side of the bridge to the castle when the Nevermore fly's through it. We have Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Naruto, and Shikamaru fighting the Nevermore, and then Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Kiba, and Lee are fighting the Death stalker.

"Hey Ms. Valkyrie can you get yourself and Jaune over there to help them, we're fine here." Naruto asks Nora.

"Sure." she says as she turns her grenade launcher into a really big hammer and breaks the bridge further to launch Jaune to the other fight, and then pulls trigger shooting herself over there, she hits the Death stalker but bounces off and hits Blake knocking her off, but she uses her weapon like a grapple and swinging onto the castle.

**Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Kiba, and Lee**

Kiba using his drill attack cuts off one of the Death Stalker's pincers; Lee and Ren are keeping the other pincer busy. "Pyrrha use your shield to cut off the stinger." Orders Jaune and she listens throwing her shield where the stinger connects to the tail making the stinger pierce its body. "Nora nail it." He says.

"Got it." She says as she jumps on Pyrrha's shield sits on her hammer, pulls the trigger and launches herself into the air and giggles and then bashes the stinger into the body, killing the Death stalker.

**Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto, and Shikamaru**

They are all shooting at the Nevermore Yang jumps into its mouth shooting it. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" She yells.

Making it crash into the cliff and perch for a minute, which was just perfect. "Shikamaru now!" Naruto yells.

Shikamaru grabs his bow and draws an aura arrow and shoots it in the chest and the Nevermore completely stops moving. They then use Blake's weapon to make a giant slingshot, Ruby jumps on the ribbon stretching it and Weiss makes a glyph to hold her. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss says.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss responds.

"…Can-" Ruby tries to say.

"Of course I can!" Weiss yells, they both then hear Naruto.

"Good luck you two." He says, neither Weiss nor Ruby notices their blushes this time.

And boom she is a human bullet; she uses her scythe to catch the throat of the Nevermore, and using Weiss's glyphs runs up the side of the cliff, and then cut its head off.

"Wow, now I see why you took a shine to her Naruto." Jaune mumbles to himself.

**[Beacon auditorium]**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL [Cardinal]. Lead by… Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR [Juniper]. Lead by… Jaune Arc. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY [Ruby]. Lead by… Ruby Rose. Finally Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…Team NKLS [Nickels]. Lead by… Naruto Uzumaki. Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin says setting up the teams.

* * *

Weapon index:

Weiss Schnee: Myrtenaster

Blake Belladonna: Gambol Shroud

Yang Xiao Long: Ember Celica

Pyrrha Nikos: Milo and Akuou

Nora Valkyrie: Magnhild

Lie Ren: StormFlower

Rock Lee: Hard Work and Tough Fights

Kiba Inuzuka: Beasts Claws

Shikamaru Nara: Shadows Grip

Semblance Index:

Weiss: Glyph's

Yang: No Name but it draws strength from hits

Naruto: Hiraishin

Lee: Pain and Power

Kiba: Beast

Shikamaru: Shadow Possession

Now please review and tell me what you think is the weirdest ship you've heard of mine is punished which is Ruby Rose X Tyrian Callows an antagonist introduced in volume 4.


	5. The First Day

Awesome Ten-Tails with the fifth chapter of RWBY and NKLS and I will keep doing this Thank you to my editor for all the help you do.

I do not own RWBY which is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P, or Naruto who is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

And If you haven't seen RWBY go watch it on youtube and please support Roosterteeth any way you can.

Now onto the story.

* * *

**[NKLS Dorm Room]**

"Shikamaru get your lazy ass up, Naruto and Lee have already left for breakfast!" Kiba yells who's already dressed.

*Sigh* "This is such a drag why are we up so early?" Shikamaru asks groggily as he sits up and we see that he is wearing a gray shirt and gray slacks.

"Shikamaru it is 7 in the morning classes start at 9!" Kiba yells.

*Sigh* "Fine give me a couple of minutes." Shikamaru says.

**[Cafeteria]**

**[7:15 AM]**

We find Naruto like the day before eating a salad, while Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru are eating eggs, bacon, and toast. They are all wearing the school uniform which is; a black suit lined with gold with a blue vest and a white shirt under finishing out with a red tie and black dress shoes. But students are allowed to modify their uniform like Lee who's still wearing his leg warmers, while Kiba just decided to not wear the vest and tie as well as keep his suit unbuttoned.

"So finally decided to join us." Naruto says playfully.

"Oh shove it Foxy you have the partner who **is** a morning person." Kiba says slightly irritated

"Which is funny since I have the worst luck in the world." Naruto says.

*Sigh*"Why would you say something like that, let's look at this logically you managed to get into the best academy for training hunters and huntresses, and you have 11 troublesome friends {I.E, Friends that care about you}." Shikamaru says smiling.

"Yeah well sometimes things aren't as they seem to be." Naruto says bitterly.

Getting the impression that Naruto doesn't want to talk about this Lee changes the subject. "So Naruto what is the first order of business for the day?" Lee asks.

**[Time skip 8:40 AM]**

"Hey have you noticed the teams RWBY and JNPR aren't here?" Lee asks.

Then they notice Naruto is heading back to the dorms with eight to go boxes.

"Yo man where you going?" asks Kiba.

"I'm going to get both team JNPR and RWBY and I grabbed some breakfast for all of them." Naruto says.

**[RWBY Dorm Room]**

**[8 AM]**

We find Weiss who is currently wearing a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and display the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest, with her hair down is starting to wake up. But Ruby blows a whistle scaring her out of her bed.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby yells excitedly.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asks.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby says in her uniform.

"Excuse me?" Weiss says.

"Decorating!" Yang says in her uniform.

"What?" Weiss says.

"We still have to unpack. And clean." Blake says in her uniform as stuff falls out of her suitcase.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby yells.

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang repeat as the three of them lean awkwardly, while Weiss just sighs as gets dressed and put her hair in a side ponytail.

**[Couple minutes later]**

They are all now wearing the female school uniform which is a brown jacket with a tan vest over a white shirt with a red ribbon tie around the collar and a red plaid skirt with stockings of varying lengths aside from Ruby who also has her red cloak on. We see Yang putting up a poster of four or six guys; cutting over to Weiss she is putting up an elegant picture of a scarlet colored forest. Blake is putting up books she then grabs a book called ninjas of love; she seems to shrink in embarrassment before hiding it. Finally Ruby uses the end of her scythe to put up blinds, but as she moves she accidentally cuts the blinds through the middle.

**[8:40 AM]**

They look and see that their room is decorated but the beds are somehow piled up against the window. "This isn't going to work." Weiss says.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake says.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Says Yang.

"Or we could just ditch the beds. And replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss says.

"And super awesome!" Yang yells.

"It does seem efficient." Blake says.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss says.

"I think we just did." Ruby says.

**[8:50 AM]**

"Objective, complete." Ruby says as the camera pans to the beds and you see that the beds on the right side of the room, are stacked on top of each other using books, and the other set of beds, well the other bed is just hanging from the ceiling. But before anything else is said they hear knocking on their door, Ruby opens the door and they see Naruto standing there with four to go boxes along with team JNPR who are in their uniforms standing behind him eating out of their own to go boxes.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ruby asks cheerily.

"Just came to make sure no one is late on their first day since classes start in 8 minutes. Also I brought you all breakfast, sorry but salads were all they had left." Naruto says as he hands each of them a box.

"Oh thanks Naruto that was thoughtful of you." Ruby says.

"You know what they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now we all might want to start moving since class starts in 5 minutes." He says as they all start to run to their classes.

**[Several hours later]**

We now see a man in front of a class that looks like an average college classroom, he appears to be in early old age he has gray hair and a mustache and is slightly overweight, he is wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, his pants he wears into his boots. This is Professor Peter Port.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But, I merely refer to them as prey. *Silence* Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman, huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why…The very world! That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was but a boy." Port says as he fades into the background.

Naruto notices Weiss is getting slightly frustrated by Ruby not paying attention. (This could end badly.) Naruto thinks.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter," he told me." Port says as he fades again.

Naruto sees Weiss getting more frustrated. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic… Well educated… And wise!" Port says as with every point it cuts to Ruby doing something stupid and Weiss getting more and more frustrated.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks as Weiss throws her hand up.

"I do sir!" Weiss says.

"Well then, let's find out. Come forward, and face your opponent." Port says as he looks at a cage.

**[Couple minutes later]**

We now see Weiss in her combat clothes.

"Go Weiss!" yells Yang.

"Fight well!" says Blake while holding a flag with their team name on it.

(It's only been one day why and how did she get a flag with her teams name on it?) Naruto thinks.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby yells.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss says.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby says

"Alright. Let the match, begin." Port says as he uses a combo battle-axe and blunderbuss to cut open the lock of the cage revealing a Boarbatusk and it instantly charges at Weiss, she dodges to the side it hitting across the side at no avail it stops on the other side of the classroom.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port says.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby yells. Weiss practically shoots forward but the Boarbatusk manages to catch Weiss's weapon in its tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port yells.

"Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby yells and Weiss looks at her giving the Grimm a chance to pull the weapon out of her hand and throwing behind it.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asks as Weiss looks up and sees the Boarbatusk charging at her and she dodges to the side and the Boar Grimm runs into the desks and flips onto its back. Weiss runs for her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-." Ruby goes to say but is interrupted by Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she yells making Ruby quiet down and frown in sadness. The boar Grimm jumps and starts spinning like a tire and it shoots towards Weiss, and she makes a glyph that the Grimm bounces off of. She then hops on a glyph shooting herself to its exposed underbelly piercing and killing it.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port says.

"Seems Weiss is jealous or angry Ruby was made the leader." Jaune says just loud enough that Naruto managed to hear him.

**[Halls]**

"Weiss!" Ruby yells.

"What!" Weiss yells back.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-." Ruby is interrupted again by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss says.

"What did I do?" Ruby asks.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss says.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all that talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby says.

"Not a team Led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss says then walks away. As Ruby she gets surprised to see Ozpin standing there.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." He simply says.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" she asks.

"That remains to be seen." He responds.

**[Weiss]**

"Professor Port." Weiss says.

"Ah, Miss Schnee and to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asks.

"I-I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss says.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port says.

"You really think so?" Weiss asks.

"Most surely. Hmm, something is troubling you." Port says

"Yes, sir." Weiss says.

"Dear girl confess to me your strife." Port says.

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss says.

"That's preposterous." Port says jovially.

**[Ruby]**

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin asks.

**[Weiss]**

"Excuse me?" Weiss says Indignantly.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Port says.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asks irritated.

"No, no matter how much you trust someone you never put blind faith in them." They hear and see Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Weiss asks slightly irritated.

"I wanted to talk to you of course." He says.

"Well Miss Schnee we can continue this talk later." Port says and walks away.

"What do you want?" Weiss snaps.

Naruto walks over and leans onto the rails. "Simply put you need a major attitude adjustment, welcome to the world where you have to earn your accomplishments. You need to figure out quickly that this world is cruel, more than you might think." Naruto says.

"What would you know?" she snaps again but notices that his ears and tail have turned that shade of orange.

"A hell of a lot more than you. Weiss you're a smart girl I bet with how nice I act you can tell I keep myself closed off, would you like know why I keep myself closed off?" Naruto asks seriously.

"It always seemed that something was off, I don't mind." Weiss says calming down.

"Well let's get to it then. When I was 5 I was abandoned because my family thought of me as a freak and a disappointment. So they got rid of me I was in vale for a month before someone finally helped me, you want to know who that was?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Weiss says generally curious.

"That man was Ozpin he found me on the brink of death because of some kids that saw Faunus as freaks, and they attacked me I must have laid there for an hour before finally falling unconscious worst part is I was ready for death." Naruto says startling Weiss. "I mean why wouldn't I, I had nothing in this world I was just a freak that should have died the day he was born instead of having the hope that he could be anything in this world. But you know what I woke up here in the infirmary and I learned it was the very headmaster that saved me in more ways than one over the years since he also took me in and raised me. Over the time I learned that Ozpin does things that sometimes make no sense at first, but he generally has the right idea. Plus it has only been one day you haven't seen what Ruby is truly capable of. Give it time and I'm sure Ruby will prove herself capable. In the meantime how about you try being the best person and teammate you can be so you and your team can grow." Naruto says.

"Naruto why are you being so kind to me especially after what I said about you when we met?" Weiss asks truly curious and sad.

"I guess Ozpin rubbed off on me a bit. I like to help people whose paths aren't clear to them and you Ms. Schnee have the potential to be a very kind person I can tell. So before you go writing someone off you might want to get to know them." Naruto says.

"Naruto why would you tell me all of this?" Weiss asks noticing that his ears and tail are back to their normal color.

Naruto starts walking away. "I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you and I want you to have faith in others." Naruto says.

**[Ruby]**

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you? You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin says as he walks away then Ruby turns around to see Naruto walking away from Weiss who she can tell is thinking deeply.

**[RWBY Dorm Room]**

Weiss walks in to see every one sleeping she wakes up Ruby to talk with her. "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry." Ruby says.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"Uh, I don't." Ruby says slightly confused.

"Just answer the question." Weiss says.

"Cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurts.

"Don't move." Weiss says.

**[Couple minutes]**

"Here." Weiss says handing Ruby a mug of coffee.

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby says

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying. That's wrong by the way. Hey Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby says.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss says.

**[NKLS Dorm Room]**

"Hey Naruto could you or well any of you help me with this homework?" Lee asks.

"Lee it's the first day how could you already be having problems?" Kiba asks.

"Well it's just that history and the specifics of dust aren't exactly my areas of expertise." Lee says dejectedly.

"Lee don't listen to Kiba you just woke him up from his little puppy nap so he's a little cranky." Naruto says.

"Screw you Foxy I'm going back to sleep." Kiba says.

"Anyway Kiba aside I heard there is an upper-classman who has never failed when someone asks her for help with studying now Lee we should go to bed as well it's late and don't worry you just need to figure out how to get your brain going in your way." Naruto says.

* * *

Please review and tell me who is you favorite Beacon Professor mine is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, he didn't earn that PHD for nothing.


	6. A Nightmare

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 6.

I do not own RWBY it is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, or Naruto t is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, or any songs I mention or use in the story.

If you haven't seen RWBY go watch it right now you can find Volumes 1-5 on youtube and you find all 6 volumes on the Roosterteeth website.

Now onto the story.

* * *

We find Kiba in an arena fighting a big guy who has burnt-orange hair and indigo eyes, he's wearing gray armor with gold trim it also has a bird with outstretched wings on it, under it he is wearing a black shirt with red trim along with black pants and a red belt and black boots, he wields a big black mace, this is Cardin Winchester. We find Kiba being pushed back since he's holding back since his stronger attacks would kill Cardin. "So wolf how's it feel to be beaten by your better." Cardin says with a sneer.

"As if, I could name 11 people who I would call better than me and not a single one of them is you or your team." Kiba says as he dodges to the side and hits the back of Cardin's leg making him fall and then knee's the back of Cardin's head knocking him out.

"Sorry if I went a little too far Professor Goodwitch." Kiba says.

"No worries Mr. Inuzuka and while I wouldn't normally say this Mr. Winchester was asking for it. Now we have time for one more spar, so any volunteers?" Goodwitch asks and both Naruto and Jaune raise their hands. "Right you two then get dressed in your combat gear." Goodwitch says.

**[Couple minutes later]**

"So Naruto I guess it's about time we had a spar to see how far we've each come." Jaune says.

"Right it has been a few years, good luck and don't hold back." Naruto says.

"Thanks, and don't worry I won't, I still remember the last spar we had and I held back, that arm took a couple months to heal." Jaune says.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way." Naruto says.

"Heh, don't worry about it, it's thanks to you I am the way I am today." Jaune says smiling.

**[Arena]**

"Let the spar begin." Goodwitch says.

Naruto clicks his weapon and it turns into a sword and Jaune takes out his sword. They lunge to each other and they meet in the center blades clashing, then they jump back from each other than shoot towards each other. But at the last second Naruto moves to the side that and shoots his leg up to Jaune's side pushing him off balance and then lands a kick on his back knocking him close to the arena's edge. Jaune jumps back at Naruto jumping to the side surprising Naruto with his speed jumps toward him and slashes at his back, but Naruto instantly brings his weapon to his back and blocks the sword, Naruto then uses his tail to sweep Jaune off of his feet. Jaune tries to get up but finds a sword at his throat and Naruto smirking.

"Jaune you were holding back, but how did you move so fast?" Naruto asks as he pulls him back up.

"Thanks I'll tell you later." Jaune says.

"Splendid you two, that was a good spar, and remember the Vytal Festival is only a few months away, class dismissed." Goodwitch says.

**[Cafeteria]**

We find them all sitting and eating lunch theirs Ruby eating cookies, beside her on her right is Naruto who is eating a big bowl of Ramen, then on his right sits Weiss who is eating an apple. Sitting right beside her is Yang who is eating a salad, on her right is Kiba who she is having a lively conversation with, he is eating a large beef sandwich, and on his right is Blake who isn't eating anything but she's reading a book. Across the table we have Jaune who's eating chicken, on his left is Pyrrha who's eating a salad, and to her left is Shikamaru who's eating a plate of grilled mackerel. Sitting beside him is Lee who is eating a bowl of spicy curry, to his left is Nora who's eating a ham sandwich, and to her left is Ren who's not eating anything, but is talking about Nora having a Recurring dream for a month now. "So as I was saying, since none of us are doing anything this weekend Kiba and I were thinking about all of us going out to the club." Yang says excitedly.

*Sigh* "That's a nice idea Yang, but have you forgotten that the leaders of our teams aren't exactly social butterflies?" asks Shikamaru.

"Well Shika that's why they need to go. We are the only friends that they have." Says Kiba.

They see a girl who is 5 foot 6 walk up to Lee. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and brown bunny ears she is wearing the school uniform at the moment; this is Velvet Scarletina. "So Lee are we still on for tutoring today?" Velvet asks.

"Ah yes of course Velvet and I'd like to thank you for all you've done to help me." Lee says.

"Hey Velvet would you and your team like to go to the club with us this weekend?" Yang asks.

"I don't mind and I know that Coco won't mind so I'll ask Fox and Yatsu." Velvet says as she walks off.

"Now Jaune care to explain what that was you did in the fight?" Naruto asks.

"That was my semblance Aura Manipulation." Jaune says simply

**[Unknown location Midnight]**

_We find Naruto waking up in a dark clearing, he's wearing an orange shirt and slacks, he's looking around and he has a sense of déjà vu. "Where am I and, why does it feel so familiar?" Naruto asks as a bunch of shadow figures walk toward him, he goes to grab his weapon but notices that his weapon along with anything to defend himself is gone._

"_So you think that you making some friends and getting into beacon proves you're anything but what you've always been, your nothing but a freak, a monster, a demon, and a failure. The shadows all say at once._

"_Shut up!" Naruto yells while his eyes have turned crimson and his tails and ears are all orange, and yes tails he now has eight more tails._

"_Look at yourself now failure, showing your true colors now monster." Say the shadows._

"_Shut up!" he yells again, this time through gritted teeth and holding his head._

"_Why so you can continue to live this false life of someone people actually care about." They say mockingly._

"_No I have a life and friends!" He yells as he falls to his knees and starts crying._

"_Yeah right now but what about when they find out what you are after all you never were a fox after all, just a demon." They say._

_Naruto collapses and the last thing he hears before he blacks out is a monstrous roar, and all he feels is rage, hatred, and a searing pain._

**[NKLS Dorm Room]**

We find Naruto shoot up out of his bed in a cold sweat. "N-Naruto, are you all right?" Naruto hears and he looks over and sees Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru he looks out and sees it's around 6:30 he looks down and sees that his left arm up to his elbow is red as if sun-burned.

"What happened?" Naruto asked breathing hard.

"Foxy we woke up to you screaming and we saw the skin on your left arm started peeling off, we should…" But Kiba is interrupted.

"Drop It." Naruto says seriously as he gets his school uniform on.

"But Nar…" Lee tries to say but is interrupted when he notices Naruto's eyes are crimson and his tail is orange.

"Just drop it!" Naruto yells as he opens the door. He sees both Teams RWBY, and JNPR are standing outside the door surprised as he just walks past them.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

*Sigh* "We don't know. I'm guessing all of you woke up to his screaming, we got freaked out when the skin on his left arm started to peel off." Shikamaru says.

"Why didn't you stop him and get him to go to the infirmary?!" Weiss yelled.

"You think we didn't try. He told us to drop it and then he walked out and if you couldn't tell he was in a very bad mood." Kiba says.

**[Ozpins Office]**

"Ozpin we have a problem." Naruto says showing his left arm.

"I thought you were done with that nightmare." Ozpin says surprised.

"This was the first time in five years, why does it always come back when good things are happening in my life?" Naruto asks sadly.

"Naruto why are you saying it like it's your fault? It's not your fault and you can't help those scars aside from letting people into your heart." Ozpin says as he starts bandaging Naruto's arm.

"But I don't want to get hurt again." Naruto says sadly.

"Naruto getting hurt is part of life. If you do things trying not to get hurt physically or emotionally you are not truly living, and if you never let anyone in you can never truly heal." Ozpin says wisely.

"You're right, you've always been right in these situations." Naruto sighs out.

"And done, now remember what I always said after that nightmare." Ozpin says as he finishes bandaging his arm.

"Yeah I remember, never let those emotions control me." Naruto says happier

"Good now get to the Cafeteria you need Breakfast." Ozpin says playfully.

"Heh, I guess your right …dad." Naruto says surprising Ozpin who smiles as he nods.

**[Cafeteria]**

**[7:30]**

We see teams JNPR, RWBY, KLS, and CFVY sitting at their normal table, they all see Naruto walk into the cafeteria and grab a salad like he normally does he places it down in the his normal spot in between Ruby and Weiss. "Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the rest of you that were worried about me, sorry for how I acted earlier." Naruto says sadly.

"Naruto what happened this morning?" Weiss asks.

"Naruto what happened to your arm?" Ruby asks worried.

"Well the only thing I can really say is I woke up from a very realistic nightmare." Naruto says.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare to have done that to your arm." Says a big 7 foot tall guy who is wearing the school uniform he has shaved-short black hair and brown eyes, this is Yatsuhashi.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto says.

"Yeah Naruto?" Kiba asks.

"I-I think I'll go with you guys this weekend Ozpin said I needed to relax." Naruto says sheepishly.

"Well alright we're all going then." Says a girl who is 6 feet tall with short dark-brown wavy hair and dark-brown eyes she is wearing the school uniform along with a dark brown beret, and black wire rimmed aviator glasses, this is Coco Adel she is the leader of team CFVY.

"Don't tell me you expect all of us to dress up?" says a guy who is 6 foot 2. He has dark skin, dark copper hair and he appears to be blind he is also wearing the school uniform; this is Fox Alistair the last member of team CFVY.

"No we're all going to go in our common clothes we're just going to relax." Says Yang.

"That's still going to be funny considering Naruto is still going to look the most formal." Lee points out.

"Hahaha, Lee's got you there Naruto." Jaune says laughing.

**[Weekend]**

We find Coco she is wearing a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Her accessories now include a pair of black gloves and she is holding a suitcase. She is rolling on the ground in laughter. "HA-hahahaha, Lee was right you are the most formal here!" she yells in hysterics.

"It's not that funny plus Ms. Schnee is dressed just as nicely, and these are my common clothes which is what we all agreed to wear." Naruto says not noticing Weiss blush.

"Could we just go on in now?" asks Velvet who is now wearing a short long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings she wears a black translucent undershirt beneath the jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces, as well a similar belt and her and her heel and toes are also protected.

They all agree and go into the club.

**[The Grimm Parlor]**

It has been a couple hours and everyone except Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, and Shikamaru are dancing. We have Yang and Kiba, Lee and Velvet, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Coco and Fox who is now wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining, and black jeans and brown laced shoes, are all paired and dancing. Blake and Yatsuhashi who is wearing a pale green long short-sleeved robe over one shoulder which is over a black muscle shirt, brown pants and black, and green boots along with a 5-layer sode, are sitting at the bar reading a book and drinking water.

"Hey Naruto." Weiss says.

"Yes Ms. Schnee." Naruto responds.

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said when we met." Weiss says.

"That's alright you don't have to." Naruto says.

"Yes I do the things I said to you were uncalled for and then after that I was still acting like a bitch, and even after all of that you still helped me anytime you could." Weiss says.

"If it makes you feel better I accept your apology. I should apologize for what I said just based on your family. Also never think so lowly of yourself." Naruto says as he flicks her on her forehead.

"It's alright, but can you stop calling me Ms. Schnee." Weiss says.

"Sorry, but for the moment not going to happen." Naruto says with a playful smile.

They hear the music stop and see all the others come back noticing Naruto is missing but they hear Ruby and Weiss saying how they can't believe Shikamaru talked Naruto into doing this they then notice Naruto on the stage.

**[Boulevard of Broken Dreams]**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

**I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah**

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone**

**I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah**

**I walk alone, I walk a**

**I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**[Song end]**

They're all stunned by his performance that none of the notice until he sits down. "Did I go overboard?" He asks sheepishly.

"That was amazing!" Ruby yells while everyone else can just nod still stunned.

"It wasn't much." Naruto says with a slight blush.

"Are you kidding me, as a fellow singer that was amazing!" Weiss says nearly yells.

"You're a singer, and you really think I'm good?" Naruto asks her bashfully.

"While I'm not famous or anything on certain occasions I would sing publicly in Atlas, and that was some of the best singing I've ever heard." Weiss says in a praising manner not noticing the blush on his face.

**[Hours later]**

Yang and Kiba notice that everyone else is in the booth asleep. We have Velvet leaning against Lee, theirs Coco leaning against Fox, Pyrrha leaning against Jaune, Nora leaning against Ren, surprising the two of them both Weiss and Ruby are leaning against Naruto's chest who actually looks at peace.

"Think we should wake them up?" asks Kiba.

"No this place allows people to stay all night and tomorrow is Sunday so it's not like we'll get in trouble so we might as well join them." Yang says as the two of them sit down and fall sleep with Yang leaning against Kiba.

* * *

Now please Review and be honest.

This time around tell me who out of the villains do you feel bad for? personally I feel bad the most for Mercury Black he may be a villain but i just can't hate him but I do feel bad for him.


	7. Truth

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter and I finished out volume 1 one of RWBY.

I do not own RWBY it is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, or Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

If you haven't seen RWBY go watch it now you can find volume 1-5 on YouTube and volume 6 is on RoosterTeeth's website please Support them if you can.

And now onto the story.

* * *

**[NKLS Dorm Room]**

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru wake up to Lee talking to somebody on his scroll. "So you missed the boat that your team took so you stowed away on a ship that was also headed to Vale. *Sigh*, I'll try to be there to make sure nothing bad happens." Lee says to whomever he is talking to on the scroll.

"Who were you talking to Lee?" Asked Naruto.

"It was one of my friends when I was in Vacuo. Both my friends went to Haven while I chose to go here. Him and his team are coming for the Vytal Festival, but he missed the boat so he kind of stowed away on another ship heading here." Lee says.

"So what are you gonna do about this?" asks Kiba.

"Funny enough this isn't the first time something like this has happened." Lee says sheepishly.

"So he's actually done this before?" Naruto asks.

"Well you know I'm an orphan, I was able to become a hunter in training because of a retired Hunter. He also helped me get my friend out of trouble one time when he had stolen food because his family was out of money. My teacher bought the entire stands food for him and his family, and got him into the school with me and jobs for the kid's parents." Says Lee

"Well then let's go and make sure that he doesn't get arrested for his stupidity." Says Kiba.

**[RWBY Dorm Room]**

**[Knock, knock, knock]**

Ruby goes and opens the door. "Oh, Naruto is something going on?" Ruby asks.

"Kind of. One of Lee's old friends and his team are coming for the festival, but his friend missed the ship that brings them here so he stowed away on a cargo ship that is also headed to Vale. So I was wondering would your team like to go into town with us after classes are over? Naruto asks.

"I don't mind." Says Ruby.

"I was wanting to go into town and see the festival later anyway." Says Weiss.

"There's nothing better to do later today anyway." Says Blake.

"If all of you are going, than I'm coming to." Yang says.

"Great let's go." Naruto says.

**[Bullhead]**

"So Lee what's your friend like?" Yang asks.

"Well for one he's a Faunus, but he's a good person especially with his friends. Though he has little respect for the law. You might as well call him the king of self-confidence, he's also very laid back and he hates formal attire, but he's also willing to help anyone even if you asked him or not." Lee says

"Sounds like a decent guy to me." Says Shikamaru

"So what is most of your plans once we get back to school after we go and get Lee's friend?" asks Blake

"Naruto and I were going to spar later today." Says Ruby.

"Oh that's something I'd like to watch." Says Yang and Kiba.

**[City of Vale]**

There all walking along the docks and see a store with a lot of caution tape on it they walk up to look. "What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Says Detective 1.

"They left all the money again. " Says Detective 2.

"Just doesn't make a lick 'o sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Asks Detective 1.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" Says Detective 2.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" Asks Detective 1.

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Says Detective 2

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Says Weiss.

"What's your problem?" Blake asks with a hint of anger, but only Naruto notices it.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss says.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake says.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss says.

"So they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake says.

"Hmm. Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Naruto and I fought a few months ago… Maybe it was him." Ruby says.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss says.

They then hear someone yelling to stop a Faunus. "And that would be my friend." Says Lee. They go and see a monkey Faunus he has Tan skin with short spiky light-blonde hair his eyes are blue. He is wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He's also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He's wearing white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and is wearing a twisted golden necklace around his neck with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. And he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"So is that him Lee?" Asks Kiba.

"Yeah that's Sun alright." Lee sighs out as he says as he sticks his hand out and catches Sun by the collar of his shirt as he's going by. "Hello Sun, hello officers you don't have to worry about him he's just a student from Haven that got on the wrong boat." Lee says to the Detectives that started chasing him.

"Thanks Lee, I owe for that one." Sun says.

"Sun you still owe me for the last thirty times I've had to save your butt because you did something stupid." Lee says playfully.

"I know man, so who are all these guys?" Sun asks.

"These are 7 of the 15 friends I've made in my time at Beacon this is my partner Naruto Uzumaki, and these two are the other half of our team Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara, and these 4 are team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." Lee says as he points at each of them.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sun says.

They all start walking back to the school, but when they turn the corner Ruby walks into someone. Before either of them can fall she feel's Naruto tail wrap around her waist which causes her to blush, and she sees him holding the arm of the girl she almost knocked over, the girl has short, curly orange hair and bright green eyes, She is wearing a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings, her accessories include a pink bow. "I'm sorry for running into you." Ruby says.

"Oh, that's alright, by the way my names Penny Polendina it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny says introducing herself.

"Hello Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Yang."

"I'm Naruto."

"My name is Lee."

"Kiba."

"Sun."

"Well it's nice to see you again Penny, but if you're here then that means they are here too. *Sigh* that's troublesome." Says Shikamaru.

"I would know that disinterested voice anywhere." Says a girl she is 17 and has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails, Her clothing consists of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings with fingerless gloves and black boots, and on her back is a large rectangular object, this is Temari Sabaku.

Beside her is a male he is 16 he has he has spiky brown hair, and black eyes, he's wearing a black shirt under a black hoodie with a red and yellow circle on the front, black pants and black boots, and on his back is an object surrounded by white tape, this is Kankuro Sabaku.

And there is one last male he is 15 he has short spiky auburn hair and teal eyes with black rings around his eyes, he's wearing a crimson long-sleeve shirt and pants that match the color of his shirt and black boots, and on his back is a large gourd, this is Gaara Sabaku.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara it's nice to see you again." Shikamaru says.

"Nara did you come to Beacon to get away from me?" Temari asks angrily holding onto his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." Shikamaru says

"What's going on here?" Kiba asks confused.

"Back in Atlas the two were sort of known as a thing, so she's kind of mad that he chose to got to Beacon instead of Atlas Academy." Says Kankuro.

"Can you have this conversation when we get to Beacon?" Asks Gaara.

"Of course, little bro." Temari says sweetly dragging Shikamaru by the ear behind her.

*Sigh* "Troublesome, ow, why do you always do this Temari." Shikamaru says.

**[Sparring arena]**

Currently Kiba and Yang are currently on the sidelines watching Naruto and Ruby Spar. "Come on Ruby don't hold back." Naruto says.

"Right." She responds as she lunges at Naruto whose weapon is in its scythe form and they clash they jump back, she pulls the trigger and shoot at him, Naruto starts jumping around and lunges toward Ruby making her pull her scythe up to block his strike but she sees him close his eyes and feels his tail grab her ankle and throw her over him, she gets up quickly but feel's a knee in her gut.

"Ruby I didn't hurt you to bad did I?" Naruto asks worried.

"I'm Alright Naruto." Ruby says as she activates her semblance turning into a horizontal tornado of roses and she shoots at Naruto plowing into him causing both of them to roll on the ground and they stop with Naruto on top of Ruby.

"Good job Ruby." Naruto says smiling.

"T-t-thanks Naruto." Ruby says blushing because he's smiling at her.

"You two know you're supposed to go on a date first." Yang says trying to tease them.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby and Naruto ask at the same time.

"Naruto, Ruby look at yourselves closely." Kiba says.

They both listen and look and Ruby blushes, but they notice Naruto's already at the door and he has a full body blush. "L-let's just get you two back to your dorm." Naruto says still blushing.

**[Outside RWBY Dorm room]**

They are standing outside the room and they hear yelling. "You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are Pure Evil!" They hear Weiss yell.

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yells.

"People like me?" Weiss asks.

"You're Discriminatory!" Blake yells.

"I'm a victim! You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust most Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood. You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss yells.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Bake yells furious.

They see the door open and Blake freezes seeing all of them but continues after a second and disappears. "Weiss what the hell happened!" Yang yells.

"I just wanted to ask why she was defending the White Fang." Weiss responds sadly.

"Well this needs to be worked out, but you should really get some sleep." Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto." Yang says.

"Yes Ms. Xiao Long, let me guess after all that you're wondering what my take on the White Fang is since I myself am a Faunus?" He asks

"Yeah kind of, sorry if you don't want to talk about it." Yang says.

"No it's alright." He says as he leans against the doorway. "I myself don't really care for the White Fang. Yeah I agree with what they want, being equality. But on the other hand I absolutely hate the way they are going about it, now goodnight." He says as he and Kiba head to their room.

**[Next Morning NKLS Dorm Room]**

**[Knock, knock, knock]**

"Naruto, Blake she never came back last night!" Naruto hears Ruby yell from the other side of the door. He walks to the door and opens still a little asleep only to see Ruby and Weiss's faces turn scarlet in an instant.

"Um, besides Blake is something else wrong?" Naruto asks confused.

"He-hehehe, Naruto you don't have a shirt on." Yang says snickering.

Naruto looks down and he joins the scarlet face club. "S-sorry g-give me a m-minute." Naruto says as he shuts the door.

"Did you see his chest?!" Weiss says still blushing.

"Yeah he's toned as hell." Yang says. Yang and Weiss look over and see Ruby with sad eyes. "Something wrong sis?" Yang asks.

"Did you two see all those scars he had on his chest?" Ruby asks sadly. After a couple minutes he comes back out in his normal clothes.

"S-sorry about that I was half asleep, ready to go?" Naruto asks.

**[City of Vale]**

"Blaaake?!' Ruby yells.

"Blaaake?!" Yang Yells.

"Blaaake?!" Naruto yells.

"Blaaake?! Where are you?!" Weiss yells sad because this is her fault.

"Hey guy's is something wrong?" They hear and look back and see Gaara and Penny, but it was Penny that asked.

"Yeah Blake and I got into a fight last night and she ran off." Weiss says sadly.

"I'd like to help then, what about you Gaara?" Penny asks.

"I don't mind, it would probably be smart if we split up into two groups of three." Gaara says.

"That's a good idea Gaara; I choose Penny, and Naruto." Ruby says as she drags the two of them with her.

**[Hours later]**

"Um, Naruto can I ask you a question?" Ruby asks nervously.

*Sigh* "It's about the scars you saw this morning isn't it?" Naruto says.

"Do you mind, you don't have too." Ruby says.

"It's alright. Has Weiss told about what I told her of my past?" Naruto asks Ruby.

"No." she says.

"Well you've probably figured out that I'm much friendlier with Ozpin than most people are." Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Ruby says.

"That's because when I was 5 I was abandoned by my family and I was took in and raised by Ozpin that's the brief version I'll tell you the full story some other time. And the truth is he saved me because I was near death and sadly at the time I was ready to die." Naruto says as he hears Ruby and Penny gasp. "The thing is…the me that you know is what people would call a mask, a mask to hide all the pain I have on the inside. I'm still broken as the day that Ozpin saved me. Even when I got into Beacon I wasn't really happy, but when I'm with you and the others I am happy. Now when I'm with or helping you and Weiss I just feel happier I don't know what it is. Sorry about that anyway about the scars that is from the hell that is my blood families training." Naruto says but then they hear an explosion in the direction the shipping docks.

**[Docks]**

We find Blake and Sun they are fighting Torchwick and a group of Faunus Dressed in a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hoodie and black pants, along with black fingerless gloves and metal foot guards and boots, and a mask that looks like a Grimm these are the White Fang and there is a guy leaning against a box but you can't see anything of him aside from a red fox tail he has a Mask of a Snarling fox with a design like bloody tears and the rest of his head is covered by a hooded form-fitting white, gray and blue tunic with two-layers of flares. The top layer is solid blue; the second layer has two solid white pieces of fabric with blue piping that covered the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide white cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic. The back of his tunic has a black four-pointed star. "Hey Blake who is that guy that you seem so scared of?!" Sun yells as he hits four of the goons in the head with a staff knocking them out.

"I don't really know anything about him except that he's known as the Bloody Fox." Blake says as she kicks Torchwick away.

"Hey Blue you wanna help or are you just going to sit there and watch?!" Torchwick yells.

"No, I'm fine watching you getting your ass handed to you." He says back.

Then they all hear people yelling Blake and they all look over and see Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Penny and Gaara. "Well hello there Red oh, and you brought Foxy with you as well. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asks jokingly, but before he can continue saying anything he jumps away before a cloud of sand crushes him. "Is that sand?!" Roman Yells.

"Gaara remember no killing." Penny says.

"I know Penny." Gaara says as he surrounds a group of White Fang and captures them he hears footsteps behind him. But he hear the sounds of people being tripped he looks back and sees a group of swords had flew under the group they have strings attached and they lead back to Penny, then more sand burst out of the ground and clamped down on them keeping them from moving. "Thanks Penny." Gaara say.

"No problem Gaara." Penny says as she pulls her swords back but on the way back the blunt end of one of swords hits one of the White Fang knocking him out.

"We have more incoming!" yells Naruto as he bring out his weapon in its pistol form shooting some White Fang that jumped out of some bullheads, knocking them off balance and they end up falling on some crates headfirst knocking them out.

"Right Naruto." Weiss says as she is using her glyphs to stop the bullets being shot from the bullheads.

"Good job Weiss." Ruby says as she lunges at a small group of the goons she uses her scythe to build up momentum going through a group of goons knocking them down and uses the non-bladed side of the scythe hitting them in the head and knocking them out.

"Nice one sis." Yang says as she starts clocking goons in the face knocking them out and even busting some of their masks and even some noses.

"What the hell are they teaching kids at that school?!" Roman yells.

"Roman we have the Dust so let's go." Says the masked White Fang member seriously.

"Fine Blue. Sorry kiddo's, but its time I left." Torchwick says as he and the Bloody Fox leave in a Bullhead.

**[Minutes later]**

"Weiss I'm so…" Blake goes to say.

"Blake you have nothing to apologize about, I pushed you over a line and you snapped it's alright, and I don't care if you were a member of the White Fang that's in your past, it's not who you are now, you're a good person Blake and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. And Sun." Weiss says.

"Um, Yeah Weiss?" Sun responds a little nervous.

"Lee was right, you are a kind person. Thank you for watching out for our teammate." Weiss says.

"Um, sure no problem." Sun responds.

* * *

Weapon Index:

Sun Wu Kong: Collapsible Staff that seperates into Nun-Chucks that are also a pair of guns : Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang

Penny Poledina: Swords: No name

Gaara: Gourd full of sand: No name

Semblance Index

Gaara: Sand Manipulation

Please review and be honest and while I prefer to talk to my editor about this. if there is a Naruto character you want to see put it in the review or PM me, to make it viable give me the faction that they apart of, what school they are in, and there weapon and semblance.

Who is your favorite of the Villains, mines actually a tie between Neo and Torchwick.


	8. More Competition

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 8.

As always I do not own RWBY it is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P, or Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

If you haven't seen RWBY you can find volumes 1-5 on Youtube but you have to go to Roosterteeth's website to watch volume 7.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

We find Naruto sitting with his group thinking deeply. "Hey Naruto is something wrong your quieter than Blake is." Yang asks.

"Yeah I'm alright, just thinking." Naruto says.

"About what?" Ruby asks quizzically.

"Well the first thing is a trivial matter there's this guy he runs a bookstore called Tukson's Book trade, well he has a case of Blake here. By that I mean he is a former you know what that also left because he couldn't stand how violent they got. Anyway he was afraid that they would send some people after to kill him so I agreed to watch his store while he is in hiding and the other thing that is on my mind is the one that I can't figure out is something about that White Fang with the fox mask. Ms. Belladonna what did you call him?" Naruto asks.

"He's called The Bloody Fox. What about him is stuck in your head?" Blake asks.

"I don't know why or what it is but something about him is familiar, but I don't know why and it's annoying me to no end." Naruto says angry.

"Well you should probably leave it be for…" Yang goes to say but stops when a whole pie hits Weiss in the face.

They look over and see Nora trying to hold in her laughing while pointing at Ren who is looking down with his face in his hand.

**[Outside as this happened]**

"Man, that's harsh." Says a guy he has tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He's wearing a white dress shirt under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces, his accessories include Goggles, a Tie, and Fingerless Gloves, this is Neptune Vasilias.

"So then we were fighting side by side and she was super-fast and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds super gross, but it was awesome!" Sun says excitedly.

"Nice!" says Neptune.

"Right? And the best part is she's a Faunus! But that's a secret, okay?" Sun says.

"Got it." Neptune says.

"And not a I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret! I'm talking secret, secret!" Sun says.

"Woah, chill out man, okay? I got it. I got it." Neptune says.

"You better. I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest! No offense." Sun says as they are walking past a window, and someone throws Cardin across the lunch room and he smacks against the window.

"None taken." Neptune says.

"Okay they're just in here, I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool okay?" Sun asks.

"It's just nice that we'll be able to see Lee again." Neptune says.

They walk in as people are running out while yelling food fight and they see team JNPR along with Lee on the other end of the cafeteria with a bunch of tables stacked up with Nora at the top yelling that she's the queen of the castle and closer to them is team RWBY along with NK.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… delicious!" Ruby yells as she crushes a milk carton.

"Off with their heads!" Nora says playfully as she jumps down and grabs a pole that she then shoves into a watermelon making a hammer, whereas Ren kicks three watermelons at RWBY and NK , while Jaune grabs a Watermelon and throws it surprisingly hard along with Pyrrha, while Nora also kicks a table which catapults at-least 12 watermelons at them.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby yells as Yang flips and shoves her hands into two turkeys creating turkey gauntlets who proceeds to destroy all of the incoming watermelons, and then Blake jumps over her and grabs two baguettes and start using them as swords somehow slicing through more incoming watermelons, then Yang throws the turkeys ahead and they almost hit Jaune. Then Pyrrha jumps back dodging a strike from Blake, while Lee and Kiba a couple feet away are fighting hand to hand not using any food as a weapon, and Naruto is teleporting all around the entirety of cafeteria helping team RWBY and grabs a baguette of his own and blocks a strike from Ren that was aimed for Weiss.

"Thanks Naruto." Weiss says.

"No problem." Naruto says, then he teleports and kicks Jaune in the stomach who was about to strike Ruby with a baguette of his own.

"Thanks Naruto." Ruby says.

"Of course." Naruto says. Weiss then grabs a swordfish and attacks Ren, over to the side we see Pyrrha jump back put her hand on the ground and when she stands up all the aluminum cans on the floor float up with a glow around them, and she throws her hands forward launching all the cans distracting each member of team RWBY and NK who all consecutively get knocked down but Ruby gets up in a crouch and then just rockets forward, and then starts spinning turning into the horizontal tornado of roses once again, creating a vacuum tunnel of air pressure behind her pulling everything in the direction that Ruby is going, she then stop making the wall behind her get a giant spider-web crack in it then all of team JNPR and Lee slam into the wall and then all the food and cans of soda start hitting the wall essentially painting it and all who were stuck to it.

"I love these guys." Sun says as he looks over and he sees both Neptune and Shikamaru are both covered in food, and then the doors behind them burst open and Goodwitch walks in practically growling and points her riding crop out and all the furniture and broken objects start moving to how the cafeteria was before the food fight.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Goodwitch says.

"Let it go." Says Ozpin.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Goodwitch says.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all it isn't a role they'll have forever. It's just nice to see Naruto actually having fun." Ozpin says smiling as he walks away.

**[Hours later]**

We find Naruto standing behind the counter of a bookstore when he hears the bell to the store ring. "Hello welcome to Tukson's Book Trade home to every book under the sun." Naruto says as he sees two people and a Faunus walk in. (Tukson was right, wait a minute that Faunus is the one from the other night at the dock!) Naruto thinks alarmed.

"Um, right anyway are you Tukson?" asks a girl she has medium-brown skin, mint green hair and dark red eyes, she is wearing an intricate white top and an olive crop-top and on the back is a symbol of a cut gem and white pants with brown chaps that end at her calves and brown strappy high-heeled pumps, her accessories include an overlong belt twice-wrapped which is also where her weapons are and a pair of green gloves.

"Sorry Ms you didn't introduce yourself." Naruto says.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Emerald Sustrai and this is my partner Mercury Black and that is our associate." Emerald says as she points to Mercury is a pale well-built young man, he has gray eyes and gray hair, he is wearing a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip black pants and boots, his accessories include a gray sash, vambraces, rerebraces, and black fingerless gloves. And the guy who was at the dock the other night is currently leaning against the wall is wearing a blue hoodie over a white T-shirt Blue pants and black steel-toe boots and in place of the fox mask is a pure white mask with no features, and of course the red fox tail.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. But no I am not Tukson my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sorry if you were hoping to see Tukson, but he left this morning he's on his way to take a vacation in Atlas." Naruto says.

"Oh no worries, it's not like it's your fault. Come on you two." Emerald says trying to get out of there so no one sees how flustered his comment made her. (What's going on this is the same way I feel when blue helps me or is just nice to me.) She thinks.

**[Minutes later]**

"Damn it!" Emerald yells as they are walking into a warehouse full of White Fang goons.

"Ms. Sustrai calm down there is nothing we can do about Tukson, but then again this is Torchwick's fault since he waited so long to do anything." Blue says.

"Oh look, she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like the divorce." Torchwick says joking.

"Ugh. Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald says disgusted.

"That was a joke. And this just might tell me where you three have been the last couple hours." Torchwick says pulling up a slip of paper.

They see Blue walk up and grab Torchwick by the throat and lift him up against a container full of Dust. "You know what Roman I've had enough of your joking around because of your incompetence to think ahead our little rogue Tukson is now beyond our reach. He is on his way to Atlas, a place that will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Neither Adam nor I would be able to find and kill him." Blue growls out as he drops Torchwick and walks off.

"Blue doesn't seem happy." States a woman who appears on top of a lift she has ashen-black hair, and bright amber eyes, she is wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs on the sleeves the dress itself end at the knee's with black shorts under the dress and dark, glass, high-heeled shoes.

"Cinder!" Emerald says excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate that runaway." Cinder says.

"I was going to…" Torchwick goes to say is interrupted.

"Well it's like I said many times Roman you're all bark and no bite and because of that incompetence he is out of out of our reach." Blue says.

"Ah Blue you do know I told the two of them not to worry about that runaway." Cinder says threateningly.

"Yeah but you also told them to help me with our plans, thus giving me full reign of them following my orders." Blue says not scared one bit.

"Blue are you so eager to anger me." Cinder says.

They see Blue get right in Cinders face. "Why, getting angry that out of all the people in this warehouse it's an eighteen year-old who has the balls to stand up to you." Blue says smugly as he sees Cinder actually get angry.

"Just get out of my sight and take those two with you." Cinder says angry.

**[Minute later]**

"Why do you antagonize her like that Blue." Emerald asks.

"I think it's funny." Mercury says.

"That's because you like annoying Cinder." Emerald says.

"Ms. Sustrai I don't know what Cinder has done for you but people like her only enjoy a world of fighting and hate , along with people like her being the cause of the current incarnation of the White Fang, the biggest thing you should know about people like Cinder is that they only care about themselves and see other people as tools to get what they want. There's some food for thought." Blue says as he walks away.

The last thing we see in the warehouse is Mercury walk off and Emerald looking down in thought.

**[Next day sparring arena]**

We find all of teams RWBY, NKLS, JNPR, and CFVY and currently Yang and Kiba are sparring. We see Kiba flowing between all the punches that Yang is throwing his way.

**[Stands]**

We see everyone else just watching but if you look closely you'll see that Shikamaru is watching the spar closely, they then see Sun and Neptune sit down next to them. "Hey guy's why is Shikamaru watching so closely?" Sun asks.

"Well Sun even though Yatsu, Fox, Velvet, and myself are the older students in the little clique we made Shikamaru is by-far the smartest of us so most of us are fighting and he will give us tips on what we could improve on, Yang and Kiba are the last to go." Coco says.

"Oh, that's good I guess." Sun says, and then they all hear Yang yell.

**[Arena]**

Kiba backs up as Yang's hair flares up and she starts performing an onslaught and they see Kiba increases his speed and is still flowing between her punches after a couple minutes her flaring hair dies down he lands one hell of a punch in Yang's gut making her fall in pain. "Sorry Sunny-Bee, hope I didn't hurt you to bad." Kiba says.

"It's alright Wolfy." Yang says as they walk up to Shikamaru. "So Brainiac what you got for us?" Yang asks.

"Well Yang the biggest problems that I saw were from you, your easy to read in a fight, you also telegraph your attacks too much, also you lose your temper to easily, but the biggest problem is that you rely too much on your semblance, you need to learn to moderate use of your semblance like Lee but that's easier said since your semblance doesn't cause injury to you like his does. Kiba you need to stop holding back when you're fighting people you care about." Shikamaru lists to the two of them.

**[Hours later]**

Naruto is back at the bookstore and he sees Mercury walk in. "Ah, Mercury right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a couple of books a comic for me and some books for both my friends that I was with the other day." Mercury says.

"Do you have any specifics for your friends?" Naruto asks, as he starts moving around the store.

"Well Emerald likes intellectual books and Blue like historical books." Mercury says.

After a few minutes he places two books and a comic. "For your friend Blue History: Huntress and Huntresses, for Ms. Sustrai The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and for you a comic that just hit the shelves yesterday Grimm-Man." Naruto says as he places the book down and the comic has a picture of a man dressed like a Nevermore fighting a guy that looks like a clown.

"So how much Lien do I owe you?" Mercur asks.

"There 20 Lien each, so are you here for the Vytal Tournament and Is Blue on your team?" Naruto says.

"Yeah we're here for the Tournament, and no Blue's just a friend, and keep the change." Mercury responds as he hands him a Lien card that has 100 on it.

"Thanks and have a good day." Naruto says. (I should keep an eye out on them if they are friends with Blue.) Naruto thinks.

* * *

Semblance Index:

Pyrrha Nikos: Polarity: has control of magnetic properties

Now please review and if there is a Naruto character you want to see put it in the review or PM me, to make it viable give me the faction that they apart of, what school they are in, and there weapon and semblance.

Tell me which of the villains you hate the most, for me it's Cinder.


	9. New Scars

Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 9.

I do not own RWBY it is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, or Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and since the Naruto series is over support it's official release and with RWBY it is hopefully still being made Support it's creation you can watch all of volume's 1-5 on youtube and to watch volume 6 you have to watch it on their website.

Enjoy the chapter me and my editor work hard to make these chapters good.

* * *

**[Unknown Dream Clearing]**

We find Naruto waking up in a clearing but this time Ruby, and Weiss are also there. "Um, Naruto do you know where we are?" Ruby asks.

"What are you two doing here?!" Naruto asks terrified since he knows where they're at.

"Naruto what's wrong? Why are you so terrified?" Weiss asks.

"No, no, no we have to get out of here!" Naruto says as he grabs their hands and starts running.

"Naruto what's wrong?!" Ruby asks scared since she's never seen Naruto terrified.

"Please, be quiet I don't want them catching us, we need to hide." Naruto says starting to panic.

"Naruto what is going on?" Weiss asks

"Remember that nightmare from a couple months ago that I had?" Naruto asks.

"How could we not the, skin on your arm fully grew back a week ago." Ruby says.

"This is the nightmare but something feels different." Naruto says, as he pulls them into a hollowed out tree.

"Naruto what are we hiding from?" Weiss says.

"Demons…well shadow beings more like it." He says.

"Naruto you said that it feels different. Do you think it's because we're here?" Ruby asks.

"I-I don't know I never thought that anyone could ever get stuck into my nightmare with me, this nightmare is worse than torture." Naruto says sad and scared.

"Naruto, Yang told me that when she met you she tried to intimidate you, but you said nothing scares you." Weiss says.

"Nothing in **real** life scares me **except** the knowledge that any of my friends are in major danger. But this isn't real this is my literal worst nightmare. When I have this dream it causes me actual pain, but this time around the two of you are in here too. I'm scared of what might happen to the two of you." Naruto says.

"_Are you really trying to hide, just like the monster that you are?" _They hear a voice as they see a shadowy figure at the entrance to the hollowed out tree. _"There you are you little demon, oh and you have friends this time."_ It says.

"Both of you get behind me now." He says starting to panic, and they do as he said.

"_Ah, that's cute your protecting them, I wonder how you'll react when we get our hands on them."_ The shadow says, and they notice his ears and tail have turned Orange. _"Oh, already letting the real you show, I thought you wanted to hide the real you from your friends, you're just a monster."_ The shadow says smirking.

"Do what you want with me, but leave them be they have nothing to do with this." Naruto practically pleads, before he hears both Weiss and Ruby scream before the shadow punches him in the face knocking him down and a small group of shadow beings pin him down as the rest start beating and kicking Weiss and Ruby.

"_Ha-hahaha, do you expect us too actually leave them alone, I wonder how angry you'd get when you're forced to watch the two people you care most about get beaten."_ The shadow says laughing.

"No, no, no, no, no, leave them alone!" Naruto yells as he starts crying as his tail doubles in size and splits into nine separate tails.

"_Ha-hahaha, you know you could easily stop this if you wouldn't hold yourself back."_ The shadows say, and just like the last time he blacks out after hearing a monstrous roar, but the pain is worse than last time.

**[Beacon gardens]**

"Professor Ozpin!" Ozpin hears Blake yell behind him on his morning walk.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna, is something going on?" Ozpin asks.

"We had to take Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto to the infirmary!" Blake says.

"What happened?!" He asks as he follows her.

"I don't know the entire dorm building woke up to the three of them screaming, we woke to Ruby and Weiss covered in bruises that weren't there last night, but they passed out after they stopped screaming." Blake says.

"And Naruto, what happened to him?" Ozpin asks.

"When I saw him Shikamaru and Kiba were holding him also on the way to the infirmary the healed skin on his left arm was peeled along with some skin on his chest and back, but Lee asked how they were doing." She responds.

**[Infirmary]**

Naruto shoots up in a cold sweat and notices he's in the infirmary; he looks up and sees KLS, BY, JNPR, CFVY, and Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Naruto are you alright?" Ozpin asks concerned, then they all see Naruto's eyes widen and him start looking around in panic.

"Who cares about me, are Ruby and Weiss okay?!" He asks in a panic.

"Naruto how'd you know they got hurt?" Yang asks, and then they all see him look down in guilt.

"They got pulled into your nightmare didn't they?" Ozpin asks.

"How did you…" Naruto goes to ask.

"The way you're acting it's not hard to read you." Ozpin says.

They are surprised when he breaks down crying. "I'm pathetic aren't I, how can I protect people when I can't even protect my friends from my nightmare?" Naruto asks sounding broken.

"Naruto, it's not your fault." They hear and look back and see both Ruby and Weiss sitting up but they see Naruto flinch when he sees all the bruises.

**[Week later Ozpin's Office]**

We find Ozpin and Goodwitch standing and looking out a window in the main office at a small fleet." Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Goodwitch says slightly angry.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin says, then they hear the elevator open a man walks out he has black hair with the sides being gray and blue eyes, he is wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray, this is James Ironwood he is the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the General of the Atlas Military.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood says cordially.

"Hello, General." Ozpin says.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been to long since we last met." Ironwood says as he shakes Ozpin's hand.

"Oh James! I'll be outside." Goodwitch says losing all pleasantries.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood says.

"So, what has brought you down from Atlas? Headmaster's don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin says as he hands Ironwood a mug and sits down at his desk.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood says.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends; however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin says.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood says.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin says.

"Oz you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood says.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin says.

"But if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood goes to say but is interrupted.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin says.

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood says.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin says.

"Believe me I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Ironwood asks.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin says.

"But anyway with all the unpleasantness out of the way, how is my unofficial nephew doing?" Ironwood asks.

"Well since he's been at beacon *Sigh*, the nightmare has made itself known twice the first time was a few months ago, and the second was a week ago. But this time he is even worse off than normal since two other students that he cares for somehow got stuck in the nightmare and they beaten pretty bad. He's terrified that it'll happen again and I'm scared that it broke him worse than anything." Ozpin says sounding much older.

"Why is that?" Ironwood asks.

"Well since that nightmare he's not really talked to anyone and they're all trying to give him some space. But I don't think space is going to help as much as they think." Ozpin says.

"So Oz what have you found from your vast knowledge while trying to stop the nightmare?" Ironwood asks.

"Not much other than it has something to do with that power that he has, or more importantly that he's scared of that power." Ozpin says.

*Sigh* "Why does the world seem to like using his life as a punching bag?" Ironwood asks sadly.

*Sigh* "I don't know my friend, I just don't know." Ozpin sighs out dejectedly.

**[Next Day Tea Shop]**

"We find Naruto sitting at a table drinking coffee and eating Ramen, but he's not wearing his normal clothes or his school uniform, he is wearing a black muscle shirt with his yellow swirl emblem on his back, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange sneakers, and if you look close you can see really dark bags under his eyes. "Uhm, Naruto what are you doing here and not with the rest of your friends?" he hears and looks up and sees Penny.

"Oh, penny that's a bit difficult to explain." Naruto says hoping that she'd leave.

"Naruto what's hurting you?" She asks.

"How did you…" Naruto tries to say.

"It's written all over your face and your eyes are also yelling that you're in pain, I'd be willing listening." Penny says.

"Well I guess it's like they say the eyes are the window to the soul. *Sigh* Have you seen Ruby or Weiss lately?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah an hour-a-go. What happened to them, they had some pretty bad bruises?" Penny asks.

"T-t-that's partially my fault. Sometimes I have this nightmare that causes actual pain to me, I had that nightmare a week-ago, but the two of them somehow got stuck in the nightmare with me. I was terrified what might happen to them, the shadow beings that are in that nightmare pinned me down and forced me to watch as Ruby and Weiss got beaten. I don't know what to do. How can I expect to help people when I can't even protect the people I care about from my own problems?" Naruto says looking down in sadness.

"So you're staying away from them, you are acting like a child. Your hurting emotionally more than anything right now and pushing away the people who care about isn't helping it's just hurting you. But more importantly you're hurting the people who care and want to help you." They hear and look over to see Gaara and Ruby standing off to the side seeing that it was Gaara who spoke.

"Naruto, Gaara's right. Weiss and I have already said it's not your fault that happened." They hear Ruby say as she walks up to them and pulls Naruto into a hug as he starts crying.

"I-I just don't want anyone of you getting hurt because of me." Naruto says sobbing.

"If you feel better right now, you can talk to everyone else later is that okay with you Foxy." Ruby says not realizing that she called him Foxy.

"I don't mind that now Gem, thanks. You look nice." Naruto says also not realizing what he called her, but noticing her new outfit. Which is comprised of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

"Oh, thanks." Ruby says blushing but then her scroll starts going off she opens it and it says Sun she answers and they hear him yell something about a really big Robot. "Oh I am not missing this, come on Naruto." Ruby says.

"Penny, Gaara thanks for straightening me out." Naruto says.

"No problem Naruto." They both say.

**[Underpass]**

Ruby and Naruto get to an underpass just as Blake, Sun, Yang, Kiba, Weiss and Neptune jump down as Torchwick in a robot suit is knocked off the overpass. "Hey Ruby you found Naruto?" Weiss asks.

"Well it's more like Penny found him and I found Gaara so we went to meet Penny where she asked me to meet her and we found her talking to Naruto about the nightmare." Ruby says.

"Ah, is Foxy actually scared of his nightmares." Torchwick mocks.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby yells and Weiss creates a glyph on the ground she jumps back and Yang jumps and hits the center of the glyph with Ember Celica spreading a thick mist across the field. And Ruby and Naruto appear both with their weapon out in their scythe form and they slash at the legs making it lose balance for a second.

"Checkmate!" Ruby yells, and Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. Finally, Weiss jumps up too high and Roman fires a double energy blast at her, but she disappears in a flash of yellow, Torchwick looks and notices Weiss now being put back on her feet by Naruto. She casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Golden Drill!" Naruto yells and Kiba jumps over to him, and Naruto sends his weapon into its compact form and then throws it, then they both appear above Torchwick, and Kiba starts spinning into his drill state and he takes one of the robots arms off and Naruto pulls his weapon down in its scythe form taking the other arm off and they see Naruto standing on top of the robot.

"Frozen Cross-Cut!" Ruby yells, and directly after she does her and Weiss appear on top of the robot and Myrtenaster piercing the shell of it and it starts to freeze and both Ruby and Naruto bringing their scythe in an opposite diagonal slash making an X shaped cut in the robot, which falls apart, with Weiss, Ruby and Naruto back over with their group.

"Just got this thing cleaned…" Torchwick says as he dust off his clothes, and Yang uses her Gauntlets shotgun feature to shoot a blast of fire dust at Torchwick and when the smoke of the blast clears up they see that the round was blocked by an umbrella and when it is lifted they see a rather short girl her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, her left eye is brown and her right eye is pale pink, she is wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips; she is also wearing a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. "Red, Foxy, Ice Queen, ladies, gentlemen. Always a pleasure! Neo if you would…" Torchwick says as Neo curtsies and Yang lunges at them and when she gets to them she strikes but when she hits them it's as if she hit a giant mirror and they along with a mass of scenery shatter like glass, they all look over to see Torchwick and Neo escaping on a bullhead.

"Naruto." Weiss says.

"Yeah Weiss?" Naruto asks.

"Why have you been staying away from us?" Weiss asks sadly.

"I'm sorry, but after what happened to you and Ruby I've just been terrified, but I guess I just needed a good lecture about staying away isn't helping, but instead just making it worse." Naruto says sadly.

"Naruto after what happened it's alright to be scared, but if something like this happens again, please don't hesitate to confide in us your troubles." Weiss says trying to cheer him up.

"Right I'll try my best." Naruto says.

"Alright let's go find those two idiots and get back to campus." Kiba says as they all start walking away.

"Naruto!" they hear Ruby and Weiss scream, they all look back and see Naruto unconscious on the ground; they see Blake walk up and take a look.

"It's alright, look at how dark the bags under his eyes are, he's just severely exhausted and that fight just made it worse, he must've been too terrified to go back to sleep after what happened to the two of you.' Blake says.

**[Infirmary next morning]**

Naruto starts waking up and when he opens his eyes he sees that he's in the infirmary again but even more he sees a head of white hair spread all over the bed and sees that Weiss is fully asleep with her head lying down on her crossed arms. He sits up waking up Weiss, she brings her head up. Naruto notices that she is wearing the same thing she was wearing last night, which is a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. "W-Weiss how long have you been here?" he asks, blushing a little.

"Oh, Ruby must have woke up and went to get breakfast." She says.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"Because Ruby and I stayed in the infirmary all night because w-we were worried about y-you." She says blushing.

"Uhm, well thank you for your concern, you, uhm, you look nice with your hair down like that, and that outfit looks nice." He says blushing.

"Oh, well thank you." She says slightly flustered, but then she notices Naruto get really sad. "Naruto what's wrong?" Weiss asks worried.

"N-nothing you can help with." He says sadly.

"Naruto you said if anything is bothering you, you would talk to us." She says.

"I-I know *Sigh*, it's just I've kind of lied about hating **all** of my blood family. There is one of them that I'd like to see again." He says, as he pulls out his wallet, and pulls a picture out of it, and shows it to Weiss. She see that it's a picture of a much younger Naruto who she notes has a real smile on his face, and a boy who has to be at-least three years older than him but it'd be hard to tell since they look almost like identical twins, he has Spiky Red Hair, Violet eyes, red fox ears and a red fox tail and of course whisker marks, and in the picture they're both wearing a white shirt, gray shorts, and black sneakers.

"Who is this Naruto?" She asks.

"This is my older brother Menma Namikaze." He says.

"Why does he have a different sir-name from you Naruto?" they hear and see Ruby with three to-go boxes.

"Oh, hey Ruby. To answer why my brother and I have different sir-names is because we don't, my given Name is Naruto Namikaze. But after Ozpin saved me I changed my last name to Uzumaki." He says looking down.

"Naruto what's got you thinking about him all of a sudden?" Ruby asks.

"It's just that tomorrow would be his nineteenth birthday. Ruby it's just since we've all been friends sometimes I'm envious of how you and Yang are like. Normally around this time all I can think of is how much could've been different if I had never been abandoned." He says sadly starting to cry.

"Come on Foxy. Cheer up please; sadness and tears don't look right on you at all." Ruby and Weiss say as they pull him into a hug, and like a floodgate all the emotions he's held in for years break out.

They don't notice Ozpin leave with a smile on his face. (Those two are healing you better than I ever could have.) Ozpin thinks.

* * *

Read and review and if there is a Naruto character you want to see put it in the review or PM me, to make it viable give me the faction that they apart of, what school they are in, and there weapon and semblance.

If you want to know what the Monstrous Roar sounds like this watch this video ( watch?v=n200GoslRLo).

In this story what hinted pairing aside from Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss are you looking forward to seeing.


	10. Dance, Dance, Revelations

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with Chapter 10 and I'd be lying if I said this wasn't my absolute favorite chapter to type.**

**I do not own RWBY or Naruto, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I also do not own any of the song I used in this chapter.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

We find teams RWBY, NKLS, and JNPR sitting at their normal table we see Weiss talking on her scroll. "So what's going on with team CFVY's mission Weiss?" Yang asks.

"They figured out that their mission is going to be longer than they thought, so Coco wants you and me to set up the dance even though they'll miss the dance themselves." Weiss says.

"Well they certainly chose the right people for the task." Naruto says.

"Hey Weiss." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah Pyrrha." Weiss says.

"What did you do with your hair?" It's at this point that they all notice that Weiss's hair is different from usual; it's now down to her mid-back and left out of the ponytail that it's normally in.

"Oh this. Someone said that it looks nice left to flow out." All of them aside from Naruto and Ruby notice Weiss eye's flick over to Naruto when she said someone and they smile.

"Good for you Weiss." Pyrrha says happy that her friend is starting to enjoy herself instead of trying to live up to her name.

"Yeah good for you Weiss whoever caught your attention is one lucky person." Ruby says happy for her partner.

"Yeah, good for you Snowflake. If he ever tries anything just let me know and I'll set him straight for you." Naruto says happy for her. (Why does my chest hurt?) Naruto thinks to himself with a tiny feeling of sadness.

(Naruto are you still that dense, to not know she's talking about you?) Jaune thinks completely confused. (You even have a pet-name for both Ruby and Weiss.) Jaune continues to think.

"Hey Foxy, would you like to help with the dance?" Weiss asks a little shyly.

"Well, since you asked Snowflake I'd be happy to help. Though this isn't my place of expertise considering that the reason I ended up getting into Beacon was because I fought Torchwick while trying to stay away from a dance." Naruto says.

"So who here has someone in mind to go to the dance with? " Kiba asks, as he, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Shikamaru, and surprising most of them Ruby shakily raises her hand to with a blush on her face, and again aside from Naruto they all know who she's thinking of asking.

"Good for you Gem. Like I said to Snowflake, if he tries anything I'll straighten him out." Naruto says, as his chest hurts again. The others aside from Ruby and Weiss are thinking how Naruto can be so dense.

"So Snowflake where is the dance going to be anyway?" Naruto asks.

"The plan is in the Auditorium." Weiss says.

"Okay, Snowflake lets go start planning. See ya later Gem." Naruto says, still not noticing Ruby and Weiss blushing from the pet-names he's given them.

"R-right Naruto. Yang you coming?" Weiss asks.

"I think I'll stay a little longer." Yang says.

**[Several Days Later]**

"Hey Wolfy where's Naruto, Ruby wanted to talk to him?" Yang asks.

"He said that he needed to talk to Ozpin about something, but he wouldn't say what it was." Kiba says, as they walk out of combat class and they see sun standing outside of the building.

"Hey, Blake! You uh, doing okay?" Sun asks.

"I'm fine." Blake says.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun asks.

"What?" Blake says agitated.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asks.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake says angry as she walks off.

**[Ozpin's Office]**

Ozpin is sitting talking to Ironwood when they hear the elevator ding they look back and see Naruto walk in and they can tell he's nervous and he's thinking deeply. "Yes Naruto." Ironwood says, and they see his head snap up.

"Oh, Uncle Ironwood. I didn't know you were here. Sorry for interrupting." Naruto says.

"It's alright my boy we were just catching up. But what's wrong with you? You look like you're thinking deeply about something." Ironwood says.

"Oh, that umm…well I can't figure something out." Naruto says.

"What do you mean? What can't you figure out?" Ozpin asks.

"I think something is wrong with me." Naruto says quietly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ozpin asks but he has a feeling he knows what's going on.

"Well ever since the day we fought Torchwick when he stole one of Uncle Ironwood's paladin robots sometimes my heart will start beating really quickly and I can't figure out why." Naruto says.

"What's usually going on when your heart starts beating quicker?" Ozpin asks, and they both hear him mumble something. "What was that, Naruto?" Ozpin says, and they see him with a blush, but they are able to tell he doesn't know why.

"It usually uh happens when I'm around Ruby or Weiss." Naruto says a little louder and he hears Ironwood start laughing. "Why are you laughing Uncle?" Naruto asks embarrassed.

"Sorry my boy, I couldn't help it. Naruto there's nothing wrong with you." Ironwood says.

"Then what is going on?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, what do you think about Weiss and Ruby?" Ozpin asks, but they can't believe it when the blush on his face actually gets darker.

"Oh, um, well they're both really b-beautiful, kind and caring. Weiss is a little bossy but her heart is generally in the right place. While Ruby is always trying to do the right thing and help everyone she c-can." Naruto says, and at this point his entire face is scarlet.

"Oy Jimmy, Oz will you two stop tormenting the poor boy." They hear and they look back and see a male probably 38 or 39 he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline, he's wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes, along with a red, tattered cloak.

"Professor Branwen." Naruto says as he walks up.

"None of that Professor Branwen stuff kid. After Ruby, Yang, and yourself got into Beacon I stopped teaching, so just call me Qrow, Naruto. Now kid as for why you wanted to talk to Oz, there is nothing wrong with you at all. Naruto you're in love." Qrow says.

"Wait what." Naruto squeaks out, as all three of them start laughing since now his entire body is scarlet.

"Naruto is that all?" Ozpin asks smiling.

"Y-y-yeah." Naruto responds as he starts leaving.

"Hey kid." Qrow says.

"Y-yeah Qrow." Naruto says as he looks back and sees Qrow glaring at him.

"Just know this, you break her heart I'll break your face." Qrow says smirking, when somehow his blush gets even darker.

"R-Right." He stutters out as he goes down the elevator.

**[Beacon Gardens]**

We find Yang and Ruby tending to some of the garden. "I'm surprised that you wanted to help me with this Sis." Ruby says.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the dance." Yang says tending to some Lilacs.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby says with a blush on her face, but Yang grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

"Ruby, outside of Naruto all of us know you want to ask Naruto to the dance. Since I'm your older sister I want to know why haven't you asked him yet?" Yang asks.

"You're not against it?" Ruby asks stunned while still blushing.

"Ruby, maybe if it was any other guy aside from Naruto I'd do my job as an older sister and scare them to death, but I know I can trust Naruto, especially after what happened with the Nightmare a few weeks ago, he didn't care about how bad he got hurt, as soon as he woke up he asked how you and Weiss was. Ruby I want to know, what do you think of Naruto?" Yang asks and isn't shocked when Ruby's blush darkens.

"Oh, u-uh, well he's kind, caring, no matter what he's doing he'll drop what he's doing and help, he's protective of his friends, he'll listen to your problems, and he's uh, he's uh, h-h-h-handsome." Ruby says matching both parts of her name.

"Ruby if that's what you think then why haven't you asked him to the dance yet?" Yang asks.

"W-Well he's been with Weiss all week so he's probably going with her." Ruby says sadly.

"Ruby I've been with them to all week as well and I'll tell you that they are doing something together at the dance, but they aren't going to the dance together. They're going to sing a duet together. When I asked why she didn't ask him to the dance, she said she knows that you want to ask him." Yang says.

"R-Really, but do you think he'd actually want to go with me?" She asks happy, but then gets downcast.

"Ruby, if it was me, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, or Coco he could possibly say no. But if it's you or Weiss I don't think he could say no. So how about we go find him and you ask him?" Yang asks happily.

"Y-yeah but can we finish here first?" Ruby asks.

"Sure." Yang says pleased.

"Uhm Yang?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah Sis." Yang responds.

"If Weiss didn't ask Naruto is she going to the dance alone?" Ruby asks sad for her partner.

"No. It took some convincing but we were able talk Neptune into asking her." Yang says.

"Why would he need convincing he seems to like Weiss?" Ruby asks confused.

"Well it turns out that he can't dance. But Sun said something about if Weiss asked him and he said no it could hurt her feelings, and how Naruto might react if he found out that Neptune turned down Weiss and hurt her feelings. He agreed pretty quickly. It was a low blow that Sun used to do it but it worked." Yang says.

"Okay." Ruby says.

**[30 minutes later]**

Ruby gets up after she's done tending to a Rose bush when she feels Yang tap her shoulder. When she turns she sees Yang pointing to a gated off portion of the gardens which they are just now realizing has a sign that says Naruto's garden and Ruby sees that Naruto is in there tending to a really big garden currently tending a patch of Gladiolus flowers. "Looks like we won't have to go find him after all. Go on Ruby go talk to him." Yang says supportive.

"O-Okay." Ruby says as she walks toward the gated off part of the Garden. "N-Naruto." Ruby says with a blush on her face, they both see him snap up in surprise, and only Yang notices the blush on his face.

"R-Ruby, w-what're you doing here?" Naruto stutters out.

"Well Yang and I were tending to some of the flowers, and w-well I remembered I wanted to talk to you." Ruby says.

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm willing to listen." Naruto says as he walks out of the garden.

"Um, well I wanted to know, uh w-would you l-like to go to the d-dance with m-me?" She says closing her eyes, and after a couple seconds she feels a hand start to ruffle her hair and she opens her eyes and sees him smiling.

"Gem I'd be honored to go to the dance with you." Naruto says with a dark blush.

"Thank you!" Ruby yells, and hugs him while trying to hide her blush.

"Gem, anyone you could've asked would need to be crazy to say n-no." Naruto stutters out as he starts patting her back as his face is once again entirely scarlet.

"Okay Ruby let's go, I'm guessing we all need to get ready for tomorrow night." Yang says completely pleased as she drags Ruby away.

**[The next Night 30 minutes before Dance]**

We find Naruto, Kiba, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren standing and waiting outside of the Dorm building Naruto is wearing a black suit orange outline over an orange suit vest over a white dress shirt, and an orange tie, Black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Kiba is much the same except his tie Suit vest and the highlights are gray.

Sun is wearing mostly the same as his casual clothing aside from a black buttoned-up dress shirt and a purple tie.

Neptune is wearing the same as Naruto and Kiba aside that his suit vest is gray and he has a bow tie instead of a tie his bow tie and the highlights are golden.

Jaune and Ren are wearing the thing as Neptune except their bow tie and highlights a red. They all look back when they hear doors to the Dorms Open and they feel all their mouths open.

Ruby's hair is normal she's wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom, the bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing, the yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders, she's also wearing black stockings and pumps.

Weiss's hair is let down like it was the other day she's wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist, the yoke of the dress is translucent mesh and she's also wearing white pumps.

Yang's hair is normal she's wearing a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps.

Blake's hair is normal she's wearing a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar, translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, décolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap, the outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

Pyrrha's hair is normal she's wearing a red, strapless dress with an open back and a slit up the left side of the dress and black pumps.

Nora's hair is normal she's is wearing a pink strapless dress with a white skirt and white pumps.

Each of the guys walk up and hand a rose to the girl that they're taking to the dance being Naruto and Ruby, Neptune and Weiss, Kiba and Yang, Sun and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora. "These roses are Beautiful." Yang says, as the others nod their heads.

"You can thank Naruto for that." Jaune says as they all start walking to the auditorium.

"Why is that?" Ruby asks having to hold onto Naruto's arm so she doesn't trip, as the rest of the girls look to him for an answer to the same question and they're actually surprised to see Naruto blushing while scratching his cheek.

"Oh, well those roses are from my personal flower garden." Naruto says blushing like mad.

"Thank you Foxy, you uh, you look nice." Ruby says blushing.

"Oh, uh thanks Gem you, uh look r-really b-b-beautiful." Naruto says as his, and Ruby's blushes darken.

"Hey kiddo, you and Foxy make a good little couple ya know." They hear and look over to see Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!" both Ruby and Yang yell.

"Come on all you love-birds I want to see what you have to make this dance memorable." Qrow says smirking when he sees Naruto and Ruby's Blushes darken even more.

**[Auditorium]**

"Now that everyone's present, three of our own have something special to start this year's dance off." Ozpin says, as everyone sees Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss sitting in Chairs; they all see Weiss and Naruto walk up to mics as music starts playing.

**[The Wanted – Glad You Came]**

**[Naruto]**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**[Naruto**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**[Weiss]**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came**

**[Both]**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**[Naruto]**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**[Weiss]**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came**

**[Both]**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**[Both]**

**I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**[Naruto]**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**[End]**

When they get done the entire auditorium bursts into cheers. When the cheers die down they see Weiss make her way back to her seat and then more music comes on with Naruto still standing.

**[Thousand Foot Krutch – Be Somebody]**

**I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began, so clearly**

**I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I would've never seen  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows, who I really am**

**We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**

**And we're all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find  
And even when**

**I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I would've never seen  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows, who I really am**

**We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**

**I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me**

**[End]**

After he's done he walks back to his seat and they all notice that Ruby is fidgeting and slightly pale. Then they all see Naruto say something and she calms down she walks up to the mic and Music starts playing.

**[Adam Lambert – Runnin]**

**Steel to my tremblin' lips  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

**My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after**

**I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me 'cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart**

**'Round and around I go  
Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold  
The higher, the lower, the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick  
And ready for another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down**

**My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after**

**I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me 'cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart**

**Oh, I'm coming alive  
Oh, I'll wake up now and live  
Oh, I'm coming alive  
A life that's always been a dream  
I'll wake up now and live**

**I've been standing here my whole life  
My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after**

**I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me 'cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart**

**[End]**

When the song ends the entire auditorium is to stunned to do anything, and when they all notice Ruby's down cast look everyone in the entire auditorium cheer so loudly that they could probably be heard from Vale and then they all see her face split into the biggest smile any of them have ever seen and she runs and leaps onto Naruto and hugs him for his encouragement. Finally Weiss walks up to the mic and more music starts playing.

**[Katy Perry – Unconditionally]**

**Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time**

**Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally**

**Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**

**Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally**

**So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?**

**Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

**I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally**

**[End]**

They all knew Weiss was going to be amazing, but to actually hear her in person they're almost as stunned as with Ruby, and then they cheer loudly. Weiss then walks and hugs Naruto and says something that makes him smile.

**[30 minutes later]**

We now see people dancing, Naruto and his little group. "Ruby, how long have you been hiding that singing voice?" Yang asks.

"Well this is the first time I've ever sang. Thank you for encouraging me to do it Foxy." Ruby says blushing.

"Well Gem, you know it's pretty difficult to take me by surprise, and that's all I was, completely stunned." Naruto says.

"Thanks Foxy." Ruby says.

"I still can't believe that Yang, Blake, and Weiss convinced you to do it." Jaune says.

"Hey this is a dance so how about we start dancing Gem?" Naruto asks with his hand out for her to take.

"I'd love too. You know I never cared for dances before, but if we can do this every year then I w-wouldn't mind." Ruby says as they go to the dance floor, Naruto helping her, and Ruby places her head against his chest in content without fully realizing it.

"How is it that the two most anti-social of our group is on the dance floor first?" Kiba asks truly confused.

"Well how about we change that?" Yang says as she pulls Kiba over to the dance floor.

"How 'bout it Pyrrha?" Jaune says with his hand out.

"Why of course Jaune." Pyrrha says taking his hand.

*Sigh* "How 'bout it Mari?" Shikamaru says.

"Of course ya lazy bum." Temari says taking his hand smiling.

"With how adamant against dances you were I thought you wouldn't know how to dance." Ruby says.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong since during the time that we were setting up the dance Yang and Weiss taught me and Neptune how to dance." Naruto says sheepishly.

"Oh that was nice of them." Ruby says with Naruto leading her while dancing.

After a while more and more people start dancing, Weiss, Blake, and Sun finally got Neptune to dance with Weiss, and surprising a few people Gaara and Penny are dancing together. "Well that explains why when we ran into them, they were always together." Naruto says.

"I guess it does." Ruby says, as she looks up and sees Naruto deep in thought. "Foxy is something wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, uh sorry. Umm Gem do you like us being friends?" Naruto asks shyly.

"Why would you ask? Of course I love us being friends. But can I ask you something?" Ruby asks shyly.

"Of course." Naruto says.

"Foxy have you ever been near someone and your heart starts beating faster?" Ruby asks and she looks up and sees Naruto's face is scarlet.

"Uhm yeah that's kind of why I went and talked to Ozpin yesterday because my heart was doing that around you and Weiss. Who are you around when it happens?" Naruto asks.

"Umm I'm usually around you." She says nervously but doesn't know why, but then she notices that his face is darker.

"Qrow told me that it's normal. But he said that when your heart does that, it means uh, it uh…"Naruto says.

"What?!" Ruby asks.

"It means you're in love with that person." Naruto squeaks out, and they both freeze.

"Are you sure that's what it means?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, that's what your Uncle said, you, uhm want to find out?" Naruto asks with his face the same color as her namesake.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks equally as red.

"I mean this." He says as he plants his lips onto hers, and before she can register what happened she melts into the kiss. A distance away Yang and Kiba are dancing, and then she feel's Kiba stop she opens her eyes and sees Kiba's mouth dropped, and she notices that all her friends and even some of the teachers and most surprising is Qrow are all in a similar state.

"What's going on?" Yang asks as she turns around and sees Naruto and Ruby practically making out.

"Oh Dad is going to love this." Yang says as she takes a picture with her scroll and sends it. After about 2 minutes they pull apart both being completely scarlet.

"That was amazing!" They both say, but blush when they notice so many people staring some looking surprised others smiling.

"W-what are you looking at?" Naruto asks trying to sound intimidating, but he notices there all just chuckling at them.

"Kiddo, Foxy with the blushes the two of you are sporting, you couldn't intimidate a fly." Qrow says chuckling as he pulls them both into a hug. "I know I said I was alright with this, but I didn't expect you to work so fast." Qrow says chuckling.

"Well it's not like I planned on it happening, c-call it spur of the moment if you will." Naruto says sweating with Qrow holding him.

"Foxy why're you sweating out of all the guys in this room you're the only one I trust with Ruby." Qrow says.

"Really, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby yells hugging her uncle, and giggles when she hears Naruto sigh in relief.

"You're okay with it, but how about Yang or Tai?" Naruto asks.

"If Yang was going to do anything, it would have happened directly after you the two of you stopped making out." Qrow says smirking when they both blush deeply.

"We w-weren't making out." Ruby says.

"Ruby a kiss does not last 2 whole minutes." Qrow says trying to hold in his laughter when they both match Ruby's namesake. "And while I can't completely speak for Tai, he and I have known you for a long time kid you're probably the only male that Tai would trust, but let's all just get back to the dance." Qrow says, as their friends walk up to them.

"Well it's about time one of you took the leap." Jaune says patting Naruto on the back.

"What?!" They both squeak out.

"You two look so cute together!" Nora yells.

"I actually agree with Nora here." Ren says.

"It was only a matter of time." Gaara says.

"Hey Weiss you alright?" Neptune whispers.

"Oh yeah o-of course." Weiss whispers. (Why of all people did I have to fall for the same guy as my partner, I knew this was likely to happen?!) Weiss cries on the inside, and Ruby notices how sad she seems.

"Naruto, Weiss can we talk outside?" Ruby asks.

"Uhm, sure." Naruto says.

"O-of c-course." Weiss says trying not to cry.

**[Outside]**

"Gem what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asks.

"Weiss is something wrong?" Ruby asks.

"N-no nothing I-is w-w-wrong." Weiss says starting to tear up.

"Naruto I think Weiss needs a shoulder to cry on." Ruby says, as Naruto listens and pulls Weiss into a hug, and the dam breaks.

"It's alright Snowflake." Naruto say rubbing her back.

"Weiss you love Foxy just like I do, don't you." Ruby says, none of them notice their friends watching.

**[Rest of Group]**

"So Yang, do you think they can make this love triangle work?" Kiba asks.

"I think Naruto will find a way, I don't think he could stand hurting either one of them." Yang says.

"You'd be right there Firecracker." Qrow says, and they look back seeing him, Ozpin and Ironwood.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Branwen?" Jaune asks.

"Well Mr. Arc Naruto came to talk to me yesterday about the fact that he couldn't figure out that he's in love with both Ruby and Weiss, the fact is he couldn't stand himself if he hurt either of them physically or emotionally." Ozpin says.

**[Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto]**

"I-I don't know why I'm so sad, I did m-most of the stuff I-in this d-dance to get the two of you t-together. I-I knew there was n-no place f-for me." Weiss says fully crying into Naruto's chest, he looks at Ruby and she nods at him smiling.

"Snowflake, please look at me." Naruto says softly, as she looks up at him, and both Ruby and his hearts almost break with how vulnerable she looks. "Weiss I love you just as much as Ruby, I don't know what I would do without you or Ruby." Naruto says pulling Weiss closer as she's still crying.

"Weiss I know this isn't normal, but then again I've never been much of a normal girl, but I don't mind sharing Foxy with you, Naruto how about you hammer this talk home." Ruby says.

"R-Ruby what do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"Snowflake, I think she means this." He says, as he locks-lips with her, and similarly to Ruby she melts into the kiss. After a couple minutes they separate. Weiss is too stunned to say anything.

"Snowflake, do you feel better?" Naruto asks blushing.

"Y-yeah." Weiss squeaks out surprising them, her face is scarlet, as they all walk back into the dance.

**[Hour later]**

"Uhm Foxy are you alright if I go out to get some air, you could dance with Weiss If you want to." Ruby says.

"Of course I don't mind Gem." Naruto says, as she walks outside, and he walks over to Weiss and Neptune and taps Neptune's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Naruto asks.

"Of course not." Neptune says, as he sits down.

"Snowflake you look really nice and I'd like to thank you for everything you did, not just teaching me how to dance but even if it hurt you at first. But also doing it to get me and Ruby together and I was being serious when I said I love you just as much as Ruby." Naruto says, as the two of them slow dance.

"I l-love you to Foxy and you look nice to." Weiss says.

**[Ruby]**

Ruby walks out the door; she looks up to stare at the stars. (This night was amazing.) She thinks smiling. Then she notices movement and looks and sees a woman jumping over building roof toward the CCT tower. (That might be trouble.) Ruby thinks. When she gets there she sees multiple Atlesian guards knocked out.

She pulls out her scroll and puts in like a pin number and a locker rockets into the ground and she pulls Crescent Rose out and heads into the CCT. She goes in and sees more knocked out Atlesian guards; she heads up on the elevator. She walk into a room full of holographic computers. "Hello" Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby asks, and she sees the mysterious woman stand up behind a row of computers. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that!" she goes to say but is interrupted.

The woman produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby who spins her scythe blocking the shards and then plants Crescent Rose into the ground and pulls the trigger shooting at the woman who blocks the shots with her hand. The woman then proceeds to pull out two black swords, while Ruby pulls Crescent Rose out of the ground and uses a shot to propel her-self at the woman who proceeds to jump back merging her swords into a bow and shoots three arrows at Ruby. Ruby backpedals enough that the arrows hit the ground and explode on contact Ruby uses Crescent Rose to stop her-self from falling, they both hear the elevator ding and they look and see General Ironwood who walks out and sees Ruby alone.

"Ms. Rose what are you doing here with your weapon." Ironwood asks sternly.

"Oh, General Ironwood I'm sorry if this looks bad, I walked out to get some fresh air and I saw a woman hopping on the buildings towards here. When I got here and saw all of your guards unconscious I called for my locker to get my weapon. I got up here and fought with the woman, but when you got up here she disappeared." Ruby says

"Alright but come to my office in the morning to give a more in-depth explanation." They hear and look over and see Ozpin. "Now Ms. Rose head back to the dance." Ozpin says

"Alright professor Ozpin." She responds.

* * *

**Now read and review and tell me who is your Favorite pairing I've shown in this chapter. Mine of course is the main pairing Naruto X Ruby X Weiss.**


	11. A Special Mission to Mountain Glenn

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 11 of RWBY and NKLS.**

**I do not own RWBY it is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P, or Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**[NKLS Dorm room]**

We find seven people in the room Naruto, Weiss, and Ruby are all asleep on his bed. Kiba and Yang are asleep on his bed. And Shikamaru and Temari are asleep on his bed.

**[Knock, knock, knock]**

They all rise up slowly, everyone being in their pajamas. Naruto gets up and he walks slowly to the door still asleep. *Yawn* "Who is it?" Naruto asks just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh Naruto, Blake, team JNPR, and Temari's brothers asked me to get all of you also team CFVY is back, also today is the day of first year students go on missions with veteran huntsmen." They all hear Lee say.

"Right, it's Monday, I hate Mondays." Naruto says jokingly, making everyone chuckle. "Alright Lee we'll all be there in a couple minutes.

"Gaara and Kankurō handed me some clothes for Temari." They then hear Velvet say.

"Oh well Temari you can change in our room." Yang says, as she opens the door.

**[With the girls]**

"So Ruby, who did you go with?" Velvet asks. (Please tell me you went with Naruto!) She squeals in her head.

"Who else, Naruto." Ruby responds.

"Neither of you seem like you'd dance, but please tell me you danced at-least once!" Velvet squeals.

"Oh, Velvet they did more than dance." Yang says showing her the picture of Naruto and Ruby making out.

"Oh that's so sweet and you look so cute in that dress, but how do you feel about this Weiss?" Velvet asks.

"Velvet Naruto and Ruby aren't a couple, more like Naruto, Ruby and Weiss are a trio." Yang says, making Ruby and Weiss blush.

"Oh wow, I would not have guessed that! Most guys would have chosen one or the other." Velvet says.

"Well Velvet Naruto isn't most guys and it doesn't come down that he wouldn't choose, but more like he couldn't choose." Weiss says.

"Velvet, Weiss is right Naruto doesn't have it in him to choose. He loves both of us, and we don't mind sharing him with each other." Ruby says blushing slightly.

"Oh, It's alright, it's nice to see someone making this type of relationship work." Velvet says, they then walk out of RWBY's dorm room seeing the boys waiting and leaning against the wall.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast." Kiba says.

"Yeah, also I can't wait to see Coco's reaction when she sees that." Velvet says, pointing at Ruby and Weiss holding onto both of Naruto's arms.

"Yeah she'll freak, most guys would say he's lucky, but it's the truth." They all hear Kiba.

**[Cafeteria]**

"What happened while we were gone?!" Coco yells, when she sees all of them walk into the cafeteria, everyone being in their regular clothes.

"Quite a lot happened while you were gone, most prominently being Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss getting together." Blake says. After a couple minutes they all sat at the table.

"Someone please tell me you took pictures of stuff that night!" Coco yells.

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Adel, every interesting happening was recorded and many pictures were taken throughout the night." They hear, they look and see Ozpin. "You need only ask, since you couldn't be there." He says.

"Oh hello Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Alistair asks.

"Just seeing how all the students and visiting students are doing, also Naruto, Shikamaru, Ruby, and Blake after you're done eating I'd like to speak to you in my office." Ozpin says.

"Of course dad." Naruto says.

"What do you think he wants to talk to the four of you about?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure he wants to talk about the woman you fought last night Ruby." Naruto says.

"Probably, we might want to be quick." Ruby says.

"Yeah with Uncle Ironwood, it'd be good to be quick." Naruto says.

**[Ozpin's Office]**

"Thanks for coming you four, but first Ruby we want to know about the woman you fought last night." Ozpin says.

"Of course and last night I uhm told Naruto what happened and after he reminded me, I think it was the woman who saved Torchwick the night you let us in." Ruby says.

"Don't worry Ruby none of us are mad at you for telling Naruto, I'd be surprised if you didn't tell him. Naruto what makes you think that it was the same woman who saved Torchwick?" Ozpin says.

"Well Ruby said that the woman had Dust woven into her clothes which itself isn't as common as it used to be and she was able to manipulate Dust just like the woman who saved Torchwick. Now dad why did you want to talk to the four us?" Naruto says.

"Ah yes well you know that missions for first years are today?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, what do you have some kind of special job for us?" Naruto asks.

"Well kind of there is a job that will bring the takers to the southeast, and while this would normally be too much for first years we're willing to let two first year teams take it. With how much a lot of this has to do with things involving your teams, and how much information you individually have we thought that you'd be the best choice." Ozpin says.

"What is the catch of this mission?" Naruto asks, surprising his friends and making the adults smirk.

"Just as sharp as ever Naruto, well there will be two huntsmen instead of one and we ask that you try to find Torchwick's base. We don't expect you to find it, but at least try." Ironwood says.

"Interesting Uncle Ironwood, so Blake what do you say?" Naruto asks.

"Why are you asking my opinion Naruto?" Blake asks.

*Sigh* "While Naruto and Ruby are the leaders of our teams they do take our feelings and opinions into account, and this mission has more to do with you than us." Shikamaru says.

"Well if it's no problem I'd like to take the job." Blake says.

"Alright, how 'bout you Ruby?" Naruto asks.

"Do you need to ask?" Ruby asks smiling.

"Alright then it's settled, we'll take the mission." Naruto says.

"Splendid than put both you team names into the computer." Ozpin says, as they do so. "Now you have around 4 hours to prepare so get on that." Ozpin says.

"Of course." Naruto says, as they leave.

"Are you sure this course of action is wise?" Ironwood asks.

"As much as I truly hate sending them, their teams would have found a way to the southeast anyway." Ozpin says.

**[Path to Dorms]**

"So Professor Ozpin gave our teams a joint mission, I've never known something like this happening for first years on their first mission." Yang says.

"It's pretty simple Yang, dad knows with what we've done since we've been here one of our teams would make our way to the southeast." Naruto says. "So let's get ready for our mission." Naruto says.

"Right, let's go team RWBY." Ruby says.

"Yep, let's go get ready team NKLS." Naruto says

**[4 Hours later Dorms]**

Team NKLS is sitting in their room when they hear a scream come from Team RWBY's room and Naruto and Kiba shoot out of the room to see why they screamed, and when they get to the door Naruto stops Kiba from just opening the door and knocks on the door. "Come in." They hear Ruby say.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asks, as he opens the door the first thing he notices is Blake cowering on Ruby's bunk.

"Yeah everything's alright apparently Blake's afraid of dogs." Yang says trying not to laugh.

"Cute dog, what's his name?" Naruto asks when he sees a black and white Corgi.

"This is Zwei." Ruby says, but then Zwei jumps on Naruto knocking him down and starts licking his face making everyone laugh.

"So was Blake the origin of the scream we heard?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah, sorry if we scared you two." Ruby says.

"It's alright." Naruto says sitting up and petting Zwei.

"Naruto why did you take the time to knock on the door after you two heard the scream?" Yang asks.

"Well Yang for all I knew something could have scared one of you while you were all changing, I will not walk into your room without knowing your decency." Naruto says as if it was obvious.

"Well I doubt Ruby, Weiss, or Kiba would have minded." Yang says making said people blush. "Oh Wolfy your face is pretty red would you like a gift after our mission?" Yang says smiling and laughs when Kiba faints with a scarlet face.

"Yang." Blake says.

"Yeah Blake." Yang says, turning around and notices how red Ruby and Weiss are. "Ah and I bet the snow angel wouldn't mind seeing Naruto's little angel either after everything's said and done." Yang says smirking, but notices Weiss is currently in her own little world.

"Yang what do you mean by that?" Ruby asks innocently.

"Poor innocent Ruby, you of all people would probably like to see his secret weapon." Yang says smiling at Ruby's confused face, but smirks when Ruby and Naruto's faces seemingly create a new shade of red.

**Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?** Comes from the speakers.

"U-uhm l-let's go." Naruto says shaking Kiba awake..

**[Amphitheater]**

They walk into the amphitheater and see students from all the schools, and Ruby has a large backpack. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Goodwitch says.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale, the four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. This is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember do your very best." Ozpin says.

"Well come on we already have our mission." Naruto says.

"Right let's go." Ruby says, as they walk out towards the bullheads but are surprised when they see Qrow and another man waiting outside the bullhead. The other male has messy green hair, brown eyes, and he's wearing a long brown great coat, a khaki buttoned safari shirt and a pith helmet, also has a rather large backpack.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, are you ready to fight for your lives?" The man asks quickly.

"Doctor Oobleck, Mr. Branwen your who we're shadowing?" Naruto asks cheerily.

"Yeah kiddo, so no lip-locking on this mission." Qrow says making Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, Kiba, and Yang blush.

"Noted." Blake says chuckling.

"Let's go." Qrow says.

"Right, Team RWBY and NKLS our Search and Destroy starts now." Oobleck says quickly as he zooms to the bullhead.

"At least you're here to keep this mission interesting Uncle Qrow." Yang Says.

"I get what you mean. By the way when we get there our two groups are going to separate and then meet back up before night falls. I'll take NKLS, and Oobleck will get RWBY, is that alright with all of you?" Qrow asks, as they all get on the bullhead.

**[Bullhead]**

It's been a couple hours since they left for Mountain Glenn and we find Naruto sitting on one bench asleep with Ruby and Weiss also asleep with their heads on his shoulders and he's holding Ruby's backpack. Kiba is sitting on the floor asleep with Yang sitting in his lap asleep. Oobleck is sitting closest to the door looking at these two groups smiling. Qrow is sitting right beside Oobleck staring at a flask, while Lee, Shikamaru, and Blake are sitting in the back talking. "Qrow don't you dare get plastered." Oobleck whispers.

"Don't worry Oobleck, with Naruto being around I am not getting plastered." Qrow whispers.

"What does Naruto have to do with this?" Oobleck whispers.

"Well you know how Naruto is scarred right?" Qrow whispers.

"Yeah." Oobleck whispers.

"Well it scars more than just him not wanting to see all but one of his family he also has a hidden power that causes him to lose control of himself if he uses it and it's that scar that causes it. He thinks it's because of that power that his parents got rid of him so he's afraid of his power so he's too afraid to try to control it." Qrow whispers.

"Oh, that's very sad, do any of his friends know about it?" Oobleck whispers.

"Only one of his friends knows, Jaune Arc." Qrow whispers.

"So why have you let your Niece get so close to him?" Oobleck whispers, but winces when Qrow hits him in his side.

"Because Ruby along with Weiss have helped him heal more in the short time they've known him than any of us who already knew." Qrow whispers sternly, and after that the ride to mountain Glenn is silent.

**[Mountain Glenn]**

We find Lee shaking Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss we're at our destination." Lee says.

"Fine." The three of them say waking up, but Naruto smells something coming from Ruby's backpack.

"Really Ruby." Naruto says deadpan.

"What?" Ruby responds, as Naruto hands her backpack to her with a knowing smile.

"Your dog has a surprising amount of aura." Naruto says, and Ruby freezes when everyone else looks at her.

"What?" Ruby squeaks out.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog? Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck shouts.

"You hear that I'm a genius." Ruby says proudly.

"Yeah an accidental one." Naruto says jokingly, making Ruby pout.

"So mean." Ruby says making everyone laugh but then she joins in after a minute of pouting. But then they hear howling down the street, and they all take out their weapons Naruto with his in the form of a high powered Revolver, Qrow pulls out a large blade that shifts out into a scythe, and Oobleck takes his thermos and it pops out into a torch shaped flamethrower.

"Hey kids how 'bout you take charge of this fight." Qrow says.

"Sure Uncle Qrow, Okay Arctic Fox!" Ruby yells. Naruto and Weiss nod their heads, as Naruto clicks his weapon again and it turns into the Anti-Material Rifle form as a Glyph appears ahead of him as he puts the barrel right against the glyph and pulls the trigger turning the Aura bullet into an Ice Dust Round and it hits the Beowulf in the center and it erupts into ice and five other Beowolves get speared on Ice.

"I'm actually impressed with that." Qrow says with slightly wide eyes. "But let's get started, Team NKLS with me." He says.

"Okay, all five of you stay safe." Naruto says as he hugs Ruby and Weiss while Kiba hugs Yang.

"And to you Mr. Uzumaki." Oobleck says shaking Naruto's hand.

"Uncle Qrow, don't let our boyfriend's do anything stupid." Both Ruby and Yang say at the same time.

"Oh already calling Naruto, your and Weiss's boyfriend." Qrow says teasing Ruby, as she blushes. "Okay, okay no more teasing, you two don't be reckless and be careful." He says, patting them on the back, as he and NKLS separate from Oobleck and RWBY.

**[Shikamaru]**

We currently see Shikamaru having got done dealing with some Beowolves and Qrow is watching him. "So Nara, I know that you're from Atlas and I want to know why you want to be a Huntsman." Qrow says.

"Well I won't lie and say it wasn't expected of me, being a Nara and all my family have been Huntsman for generations. But I also want to help people, along with proving that not everyone from Atlas are selfish dicks with their head crammed up their ass." Shikamaru finishes slightly angry.

"I see." Qrow says a bit surprised at his answer.

**[Yang]**

We see Oobleck speaking to Yang. "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of Work?" He asks.

"Well, to fight monsters and save…" She says but is interrupted.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." He says.

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, you know?" She says honestly.

"I see." Oobleck says.

**[Kiba]**

Qrow talks to Kiba after he just got done dealing with some Ursa. "So wolfy why do you want to become a Huntsman?" Qrow asks.

"Well I love adventure and if I help people along the way its all the better. Hey Qrow have you ever been to Vacuo?" Kiba asks.

"Of course, I've been all over Remnant, Why" Qrow asks.

"What's your take on Vacuo?" Kiba asks.

"Well I guess you know this, Vacuo has an unspoken rule 'if you can survive here your welcome here'. That's my take." Qrow says.

"With my appearance being more animalistic than other Faunus, like you said I've always had to fight to survive, I got tired of fighting for myself so I thought how 'bout I fight for more than just myself." Kiba says.

"Interesting." Qrow says

**[Weiss]**

Oobleck speaks to Weiss after she gets done dealing with a Beowulf. "So, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asks.

"At one time I probably would have said that as a Schnee I have a legacy of honor to uphold. But now I just want to help as many people as I can." Weiss says.

"Interesting." Oobleck says. (You've certainly changed since you got here.) He thinks with a smile.

**[Lee]**

Qrow watches as Lee gets done dealing with some small Deathstalkers. (It's kind of weird that there are Deathstalkers in the city.) Qrow thinks. "So ball of energy I want to know, why do you want to be a huntsman?" He asks.

"Well it's not something as valorous as Naruto or Ruby's reason. I just want to give all other orphans hope that they can be more than what people say we can." Lee says honestly.

"Hey it's alright that's not the worst reason to become a Huntsman, and yes it may be a bit selfish but it is a descent reason." Qrow says trying to cheer him up.

**[Blake]**

Oobleck watches as Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." He asks.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." She responds.

"Very well. How?" He asks.

"I, Uh..." She says.

Oobleck looks like he's thinking deeply.

**[RWBY and Oobleck]**

Ruby is using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. That is, until she spots Oobleck watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose. "Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asks Nervously.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck says throwing his backpack over to Yang. "You three set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." He says, as he points at a building.

Ruby and Oobleck walk around the corner and she sees a goliath "Is that a Grimm, I've never seen one like that." Ruby says.

"Ruby, that my dear is a Goliath." Oobleck says.

"Um, should we kill it?" Ruby asks taking out Crescent Rose in it rifle form.

"No, and I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." He says.

"But... What if it attacks us?" She asks.

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." He responds.

"Then why are they still so close to the city, what are they doing?" Ruby asks.

"Waiting." Oobleck responds.

"Doctor Oobleck, I was wondering…" Ruby says.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" he asks.

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" She asks.

"Look around and tell me what you see." He says

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..." She says.

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Oobleck says.

**[NKLS and Qrow]**

"Alright guys we should be heading back." Qrow says.

"Wait." They hear both Naruto and Kiba say, each whose animal ears are propped up in warning.

"I'm hearing a whole lot of noise coming from that building, but mainly roaring. Qrow are we going to check it out?" Naruto asks.

"Well we might as well check it out." Qrow says, as they all walk into the building. It's still showing the outside of the building and the camera pans up and we see the sign Merlot Industries.

* * *

**Now read and ****review.**

**Now tell me who do you think The Bloody Fox dubbed Blue is.**

**Weapon Index:**

**Oobleck****: No name**

**Qrow Branwen: The Harbinger**


	12. Emotional Revelations

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with ch 12.**

**I do not own RWBY or Naruto, they are owned by RoosterTeeth/Monty Oum and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

**I'm sorry this took so long it took a while to type and my beta got sick so it took him a while to get it back to me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We find Team NKLS and Qrow walking around the Lobby of the building. "So do you two still hear anything?" Qrow asks Naruto and Kiba when they notice both of their animal ears flop down and they hold them in slight pain.

"Yes, but it's all coming from under us though." Naruto and Kiba say slightly whimpering.

"Well what do you think we should do, go get Oobleck and Team RWBY or check it ourselves?" Shikamaru asks Qrow.

"For the moment we'll check it ourselves if it's something big or Torchwick and the White Fang, then we'll go and get the others." Qrow says.

"Alright, do you want us in a specific order?" Naruto asks.

"Hey Nara you have an idea on an order?" Qrow asks.

"Shouldn't you put us in an order; we are shadowing you after-all." Shikamaru says.

"You may be shadowing me, but us veterans aren't just here to lead you but also see how the teams we're watching work together without our input." Qrow says.

"Okay then, Kiba will be in front Lee will be behind him Qrow you will be in the middle I'll be behind you and Naruto will be in the back." Shikamaru proposes.

"Smart putting the two who have the best senses on both ends and my-self in the middle just in case either end of the formation is in trouble." Qrow says and they proceed to move in the proposed formation after half an hour they find a rather large office. "Okay Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto search around the room and me and Kiba will stay by the door." Qrow says.

"Right." They all say, as NLS start looking around. Naruto heads to the desk in the back of the room and he looks through the desk and filing cabinets and finds only one file labeled 'G.E #666'.

"Well that's a bit disconcerting." Naruto says, as he starts reading.

'Dr. Merlot G.E. #666 is turning out to be more violent than any other G.E. I don't know what to do here whenever we put other Grimm in the room with him, he tears them to pieces unless their other G.E.'s.' Naruto reads and flips through a couple more files in this holder and sees a picture of what looks like a kid but he has horns sticking out of his forehead, a fragment of what looks like the white bone on the Grimm on his left eye, and finishes with very long black claws.

"Shikamaru, Lee you two try to find files with the initials G.E. on them." Naruto says as he takes the file holder to Qrow. "You might want to take a look at these, the picture in particular." He says handing the files to Qrow.

"What the hell, at the point in time this picture was taken was before the Mountain Glenn settlement was lost. And the kid in this picture has to be 5 years old." Qrow says.

"Naruto, me and Shikamaru found this file holder but there are only two files in it." Lee says.

"That's alright Lee." Naruto says pulling the two files out the first one is labeled 'What is a G.E.'. "Hope this answers some stuff. He says.

'G.E. stands for Grimm Experiments, meaning trying to control the Grimm. But we never managed but we made them go through some kind of mutation'

"These guys were fucking insane." Naruto says, as he reads the other paper that is labeled 'Who is and who was G.E. #666'. "Well isn't that convenient." He says.

'G.E. #666 was once Dr. Merlot's very own son but one day we still don't know why young Merlot did it, but he injected himself with the essence of the Grimm and the chemical that causes the mutation'.

"Well that's fucked." Naruto says and hands the files to Qrow. "This place was experimenting on Grimm, and that kid was once the son of the head Scientist Dr. Merlot." He says.

"What the hell, Oz and Jimmy aren't going to like this." Qrow says, but then they hear creaking.

"What was thaaaaat…?" Lee says, as the floor crumbles underneath them.

**[Team RWBY and Oobleck]**

"Um Professor…" Ruby says.

"Do not worry Ruby one: they have Qrow, and two: they are strong to the point that even Team CFVY is leery about sparring with them. Team NKLS is alright." Oobleck says.

"Alright." Ruby says.

**[Team NKLS and Qrow hour later]**

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asks, noticing there all getting up.

"It seems that the floor caved under us." Qrow says looking up.

"It seems we fell into some kind of cavern." Kiba says.

"You're mostly right Kiba." Shikamaru says pointing up to an observation room.

"Well that can't be good; I hope this Grimm human isn't down here." Naruto says, as he clicks his weapon shifting it into the high powered revolver.

"Good idea Naruto everyone get their weapons ready." Qrow says, as he brings out Harbinger.

"**What a surprise I haven't had anyone to play with in a long time."** They all hear, Naruto looks over to the mouth of the cave and frowns when he sees a guy that looks like an adult version of the kid in the picture but now he look even more like a Grimm but all of the usual red intricate symbols and lines are glowing green. **"I hope you can give me and my friends some entertainment."** He says, as four Beowolves with glowing green crystals on them walk into the cave.

"Okay you four deal with the Beowolves, I'll deal with Mr. Merlot." Qrow says.

**[Naruto]**

"Right." Naruto says, as he shoots one of the Beowolves but he notices that it barely phases it. "What the hell we need to be careful here guys, and Qrow you better be careful to." He says, as he clicks his weapon and it turns into the Anti-Material Rifle. He shoots it again this time blowing a chunk of its chest apart but notices while it felt that one it's still standing. "What does it take to put these things down!?" Naruto yells, as he shoots it again this time blowing its head apart.

**[Kiba]**

"Right." Kiba says, as he shoots some fire dust rounds at one of them blowing its arm off and it roars in rage. It rushes at Kiba who releases his claws as he dodges to the left and brings his arm up taking its other arm off. Then he points his other arm at the Beowolves head and blows it apart. "Well that was easier than I thought." Kiba says.

**[Lee]**

"Yes sir." Lee says, as the air around him starts distorting harshly. (I'm going stage six since these things are tougher than normal Beowolves.) Lee thinks, as he appears in front of one of the Beowolves and bashes his leg through its head, but he feels something in his leg snap and when he lands he falls down because of it.

**[Shikamaru]**

"Lee!" Shikamaru yells, as he connects his shadow to the last Beowolf and unloads an entire clip into its head.

**[Full team]**

"Shikamaru you stay with Lee, me and Kiba will help Qrow." Naruto orders.

"Right." Shikamaru and Kiba say, as Shikamaru crouches by Lee and Naruto and Kiba stand by Qrow and Naruto shifts his weapon into its scythe form.

"**Well it's been awhile since worthwhile prey found their way here."** Merlot says smiling.

"Be careful you two." Qrow says as the blade on his sword flips down and he shoots a pair of shotgun shells at Merlot who dodges but then appears in front of Naruto but is surprised when Naruto reacts much faster than he expected and swings his scythe almost getting his arm lopped off.

"**Well that's strange; my senses of danger are going off from you Faunus."** Merlot says, as Naruto takes another swing at Merlot but he dodges and Naruto jumps back turning his weapon back into the revolver and shoots again actually catching him in the face this time. And unlike the Beowolf he screams in pain. **"You little bastard!"** Merlot roars, as rushes at Naruto much faster than any of them expected and slashes at Naruto but is surprised when Naruto's tail comes up and grabs his wrist and twists and snaps it. **"Mother fucker!"** Merlot yells, as he jumps away from them.

"Uhm Naruto, how strong is your tail?" Kiba asks.

"Pay attention to the fight Kiba." Naruto orders.

"R-Right sorry." Kiba says, as he shoots at Merlot with some fire dust rounds and they actually hit him, scorching him and cracking a lot of the bone fragments.

"**YOU STUPID WORTHLESS LITTLE ANIMALS!"** Merlot grinds out pissed, as he rushes at Kiba in a blind rage but loses his left arm in thanks of Qrow. **"MOTHERFUCKER!"** He roars in anger, before a hole appears in his head in thanks to Naruto, and like a normal Grimm his body disintegrates.

"Let's go, Naruto you still have enough Aura right?" Qrow asks, as they walk over to Shikamaru and Lee and they see him close his eyes.

"Yeah, we're not actually very far from Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck. Let's go." Naruto says as they disappear in a flash of yellow.

**[Team RWBY and Oobleck]**

They are all startled by a yellow flash of light, but calm down when they see its Team NKLS and Qrow. But then they notice how they are carrying Lee. "What happened?!" Oobleck yells.

"Doctor Oobleck could you please check Lee's leg?" Naruto asks, as they lay Lee down.

"Of course, but what happened?" Oobleck asks. After half an hour of him checking Lee's leg and Qrow filling them on what happened. "That's a heck of a thing you guys went through. And well Lee your leg is broken in three separate spots." He says, then they notice Naruto typing something on his scroll.

"Naruto you not thinking what I think you are?" Qrow asks.

"Lee needs medical attention and dad and uncle Ironwood need to see those files." Naruto says as he sends a message and after a few minutes he gets a reply. "Okay Lee, be careful with your leg and get better." He says putting his hand on Lee's shoulder and handing the files to him and after a minute Lee disappears in a flash of yellow, and Naruto falls on his butt in exhaustion. "Yep, gonna need sleep after that one." He says lying down and falling asleep instantly causing them all to chuckle.

"Naruto's got the right idea you kids get some sleep I'll take first watch." Qrow says, as he sits down looking over the streets.

**[Next Morning]**

"Hey everyone it's time to wake up, it's morning." Yang says waking everyone up.

"Okay Firecracker good job. We'll be splitting up again today, but differently. Today it'll be me, Naruto, and Ruby. Then there is Oobleck, Kiba, and Yang. Finally there is Shikamaru, Blake, and Weiss. Now let's go." Qrow says, as they walk out.

"Qrow why did you split us up like this, I understand Yang and Kiba the two of them are pretty brash. But what about the two of us and Shikamaru, Weiss, and Blake?" Naruto asks.

"Well with Shikamaru the kid keeps a level head no matter the situation, and both Weiss and Blake are too close to the situation on two different fronts thus Shikamaru should be able to keep them in line." Qrow says.

"What's your reason for me and Ruby, not that I mind." Naruto says.

"Well you two just work together just as well if not better than with your own partners, it'd be stupid to separate the two of you." Qrow says.

"Oh, well thank you uncle Qrow." Ruby says.

"Thanks Qrow." Naruto says but then they hear cracking noises, Qrow and Naruto jumps back but Ruby doesn't react quickly enough as the street collapses under and she falls. "RUBY!" He yell's drawing the others.

"What's going on?!" Yang yells.

"I, why, why isn't it working, I can't teleport her back!" Naruto says freaking out.

"What?!" All but Qrow and Oobleck says.

"Makes sense actually, considering last night you had to go to bed because of teleporting Lee back to Beacon you overdid that aspect of your semblance and you won't be able to teleport someone else without you going yourself for a while." Oobleck says, after he finishes saying that they notice Naruto grab Crescent Rose and he disappears in a flash of yellow.

"You know normally I would never say someone being in love is a bad thing, but in the entire time I've known Naruto I've never seen him acting so irrationally. But it's nice to see him so much in love, but I also have no doubt he'd react the same for you Weiss." Qrow says annoyed.

**[Ruby]**

We see Ruby being dragged by her arms and we see White Fang everywhere. "Uhm, boss we found something you might want to see." A white fang member says.

"Is it good or bad Perry? Because let me tell you, I have had a day." Surprising Ruby she hears Torchwick.

"Uh, it's a little girl?" Perry says confused.

"That would be bad." Torchwick says sticking his head out the doorway but before anything else can be said Perry's face finds itself in the ground.

"Get away from her!" Naruto yells and Ruby notices his ears and tail are orange and his eyes are crimson but something new is going on the whisker marks on his face have thickened, he jumps back taking Ruby with him and hands her Crescent Rose and then there is a massive explosion further away.

"Oho you seem even more protective of Red than last time we saw each-other Foxy." Torchwick says chuckling.

"If you get anywhere near Ruby, **I WILL KILL YOU!**" Naruto says, as the rest of the group gets to them and they notice the train starts moving.

"We need to stop that train." Qrow says, as he knocks Naruto over the head. "Calm down Naruto." He says, as all of Naruto's features return to normal.

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto says, as they jump onto the rearmost car on the train. "Well shit." He says as he opens the hatch to get in the train but he sees a bomb. "Qrow we have a bomb here." He says then the bomb starts beeping. "Seriously shit." Naruto deadpans.

"Let's go, Blake detach the caboose it will kill us all." Oobleck says but then the car detaches itself and when it gets a distance away it explodes destroying a chunk of the ceiling and Grimm fall into the cavern. "This is bad; they're going to let Grimm into Vale." He says.

"This isn't good either." Kiba says looking into the next few hatches and sees they all have bombs in them. They all keep running atop the train as cars are detaching and exploding letting more Grimm into the tunnel.

"Okay me and Qrow stay out here and fight, you all go in and try to stop this train." Oobleck says.

"No Problem." Kiba says, as they go into the train-car. As they are about to step into the next car they see Blake freeze.

"Hey what's wrong Blake?" Yang asks, as they all walk into the train-car and Weiss freezes in fear when she spots Blue in the same outfit he was in when they saw him at the docks.

"Well it's about time Namikaze, I've been waiting for you." They hear him say and Naruto, Ruby and Weiss's eyes widen when he says Namikaze and they see him step out of the way of the door to the next car. "I only have business with one of you so the rest of you can go on ahead." He says.

"Not gonna happen." They all hear Weiss say. "I know who you are Bloody Fox, all the people from my families company and some of my own family were killed by you. I will not lose the man I love, because of you to." She says.

"I'll stay here with you two also, plus he knows Naruto's actual sir name." Ruby says, but they notice he's surprised.

"That's fine." Blue says.

"Are you sure about this Weiss, Ruby?" Blake asks.

"Of course, and here this should help you." Weiss says, handing Blake a magazine filled with dust vials and they all head into the next train-car

**[Kiba, Yang, Blake, Shikamaru]**

As they are running through the car they see the woman who saved Torchwick and she is smirking.

"You two go on ahead Yang and I'll deal with her." Kiba says, as Yang fires a round out of her gauntlets to distract Neo, Blake and Shikamaru run past into the next car. Both Yang and Kiba run at Neo and attack her she dodges Yang's punch but is slightly caught by surprise when the claws are released and she brings her umbrella up to block the attack. Now on guard with his gauntlets she weave between all of their punches and slashes in Kiba's case she starts flipping around them and hitting them with her umbrella smirking the entire time pissing them off. They both start seeing red and rush at Neo who just continues to weave between all of their attack until she weaves herself behind them and hit them both over the head knocking them out. She pulls out the hidden blade in her umbrella to stab the two of them but then a red blade appears between her and Yang and Kiba, she follows the blade. And sees a woman with Long jet black hair, Bright red eyes, and wearing an outfit consisting of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. Neo's eyes turn white in fear and she disappears.

**[Blake and Shikamaru]**

They walk into the next car and see a big Faunus he has the normal White Fang Uniform outside of a his has no hood and has a high collar and he has a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. Before he can say anything he notices he can't move. "What the hell why can't I move?!" The guy says.

"Blake knock him out!" Shikamaru yells.

"Right." Blake says hitting the guy in the back of his neck. They run into the next car and see Torchwick and they pull the same trick.

**[Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, and Blue]**

"It's nice to see that there seems to be another descent Schnee in this world." Blue says nonchalantly, as he flicks his wrist and the doorway is covered by some type of blue wall.

"Why did you want face me in-particular Blue?" Naruto asks.

They hear him sigh and watch him drop his hood as he lifts his hand up to his mask and pull his mask off, he has Spiky Red Hair, Violet eyes, red fox ears, and whisker marks. "It's been a while hasn't it little brother?" Blue says.

Naruto falls to his knee with tears streaming down his eyes. "I-It can't be M-Menma!" Naruto says surprised, Ruby and Weiss are by his side in an instant.

"It's alright Naruto." Weiss and Ruby say.

"Well this is the worst place to reveal my-self to you" Menma says.

"No you c-can't be, my brother would never help the White Fang!" Naruto says slightly hysterical.

"Naruto calm down please." Ruby and Weiss say.

"Well to be exact I've been in the White Fang since I was eight quite before the change in leadership. It was only after the change that I ended up with my alias of The Bloody Fox, being one of the bloodiest killers. I'm pretty sure you can attest to that Schnee." Menma says.

"No, no, no, no shut up, I can't deal with this!" Naruto says grabbing Weiss and Ruby's hands and they disappear in a flash of yellow.

"Interesting, a teleportation semblance. Very interesting little brother." Menma says.

**[With everyone else]**

We see everyone else gathered up on top of the train including both Oobleck and Qrow. They are all relieved to see the flash of yellow, but are freaked when they see how he just seems withdrawn in on him-self.

"What happened ?!" Qrow asks.

"The Bloody Fox happened." Weiss says.

"You fought the Bloody Fox and survived!" Blake yells.

"No he talked to us, uncle Qrow we know who he is his real identity." Ruby says.

"Why should we care who he is?" Kiba asks.

"Uncle Qrow his real name is Menma Namikaze." Ruby says seriously and Qrow's eyes widen.

"Who is this guy Ruby; you're making him sound more important than he is, he's just a member of the White Fang." Yang says.

"Damn it, now Naruto's in no state to fight if something goes wrong." Qrow says.

"You to uncle Qrow, who is Menma?" Yang asks

*Sigh* "Menma Namikaze is Naruto's blood elder brother along with being the only member of his blood family that he ever wanted to see again. But as you can see, not under these circumstances." Qrow says.

"Not to throw this problem under the bus, but we have two problems approaching." Shikamaru says pointing at the fast approaching tunnel end and a guy who he realizes must be Menma for the simple fact that he's wearing the exact same clothes as the Bloody Fox was.

"Yeah that's Menma, Weiss some type of barrier please." Ruby says.

"Of course." Weiss says, as she stabs Myrtenaster into the train making a large shield of ice around them. And after a few seconds the train collides with the wall and breaks through the ceiling into the center of Vale.

**[Vale]**

They all get up as they hear emergency alarms going off and Grimm flooding out of the hole.

"Well shit, okay Naruto's in no shape to fight at the moment you guys stay back and protect him." Qrow orders.

"Right." They all say, as Qrow and Oobleck attack Grimm and both Ruby and Weiss run to Naruto.

"Naruto we are in a very dangerous situation and I can't know what you're going through right now but please, pull yourself together." Ruby says pulling him into a hug.

"Ruby I know how you feel right now but focus on the Grimm I don't want to lose either of you." Weiss says, but then they hear two bullheads. They look up and see Team CFVY, Professor Port, Team JNPR, and General Ironwood.

"Qrow what's going on?" Ironwood asks.

"Torchwick, CFVY and JNPR go over there and help RWBY and NKLS." Qrow orders, as Port and Ironwood join Qrow and Oobleck fighting the Grimm along with Ironwoods Atlesian knights.

"What's going on, what happened I've never seen Naruto like this!" Jaune yells.

**[Darkness]**

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Get up! All of our friends are in danger! Weiss and Ruby are in danger! They can't protect themselves and us at the same time!" Naruto hears from all around him before he feels a rush of anger.

**[Reality]**

"Ruby look out!" Yang yells seeing a Beowolf running towards her and she can't get to her in time. And Ruby won't be able to react in time. They all turn to help Ruby but see none of them can get to her in time either. Ruby look behind her to see a Beowolf in mid swipe at her but surprising everyone watching Naruto appears holding back the Beowolf's attack with just his forearm they then see him take ahold of its arm and scaring them rips the Beowolf's arm off and bashes his other fist into its face turning it into paste and scaring them even further. They see him turn around and they see his hair shadowing his eyes but they some things that are unusual other than his ears and tail being orange they can see the whisker marks on his cheeks are thicker, they can see hints of his upper canines sticking out of his lips, and the nails on his hands are now claws they see him starting to walk towards the other Grimm. "Okay now we can fight." Yang says.

"Jaune what's wrong?" They hear Pyrrha ask.

"Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit nobody go near Naruto right now. Qrow, Ironwood!" Jaune yells, but then they all hear growling and look over at Naruto and see what seems to be his aura bubbling out into some sort of cloak and they see his tail double's in size and the splits into nine separate tails. They see an Ursa rush at Naruto but then they see one of his tails smashes down splattering its head. Everyone in the square including the Grimm stop and stare when they hear Naruto roaring into the sky, but then some type of pulse of power shoots out of him seemingly freezes all of the Grimm.

"Ah shit." Qrow says. No one notices Menma crawl out of some rubble and sees what's going on.

"What the hell." Menma say, but then he snaps his finger when Naruto rushes towards his friends and he is now surrounded by a blue barrier.

"M-Menma why did you save us?" Weiss asks.

"As hard as it'll be for you to believe me, the only thing in the last ten years I've truly wanted to do is find my little brother. He cares about all of you, I don't know what this power he is using is but it's easy to see that he is not in control. If you want to know what I mean look into his eyes." Menma says, and like he said his eyes are different they are now slitted, a shade of crimson unique to him and his eyes are full of what can only be called bloodlust. But then they hear a cracking sound and as they look over at the barrier around Naruto they see it shatter and he appears in front of Menma and bashes his fist into Menma's chest and hear a lot of cracking and they see Menma throw up blood and then some type of device lands on his back then electricity courses all over his body knocking him unconscious and all of his features return to normal outside of his tails staying split.

"Naruto!" Weiss and Ruby yell.

"Do not worry girls he's just unconscious, that device was created in case Naruto ever lost control again." Ironwood says, as he, Qrow, and the teachers walk over to them. "Who is this?" He asks pointing to Menma.

"Jimmy this is the Bloody Fox, Menma Namikaze." Qrow says.

*Sigh* "We need to talk to Ozpin." Ironwood says sighing.

* * *

**Now please Read and Review.**

**I want to know what are all of your takes on how I've done Naruto, Ruby and Weiss's relationship.**

**Semblance Index:**

**Menma Namikaze : **** Barrier: he can create walls of aura, of varying sizes and shapes, but the bigger the barrier the more aura that is required.**


	13. Vytal Aftermath

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with the long awaited chapter 13 of RWBY and NKLS.**

**Still don't Own RWBY or Naruto.**

**Nor do I own the song.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

We see Ozpin and Qrow along with two other people walking through the halls of beacon. One is a male the same age as Qrow, he has faded blonde hair and blue eyes, along with a soul patch and stubble along his jawline, and a tattoo that resembles a heart. He's wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off, with a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. This is Tai-Yang Xiao-Long, father of Ruby and Yang. The other one is a woman in her early twenties, she has slate blue eyes, white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. She's wearing a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them. This is Winter Schnee, Weiss's elder sister. "So Oz, what's going on?" Tai asks.

"Do you two know the situation between Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah Yang filled me in." Tai says.

"Yes sir, General Ironwood informed me." Winter says.

"I'm surprised you're alright with it Schnee." Qrow says.

"Under any other circumstances I wouldn't be, but I know and trust Naruto, and General Ironwood told me how Weiss has changed, becoming a huntress for herself now, and solely to help people." Winter says.

"Well, you also know about the incident caused by Roman Torchwick a couple weeks ago, don't you?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah." They both say.

"Do you know that both Team RWBY and NKLS minus Lee at the time were in the middle of all of that." Ozpin says, surprising Tai.

"My girls were in the middle of that?! I'm glad they are, but how'd they get out unscathed?" Tai asks.

*Sigh* "They're unscathed because Naruto lost control." Qrow says.

"How are they unscathed If he lost control?!" Tai asks.

"It was only the cloak Tai, plus Jimmy was there it ended almost as fast as it started." Qrow says.

"Oh well, that's good." Tai says.

"All that aside, I called you two here, to talk to Weiss and Ruby." Ozpin asks.

"I'm not talking Weiss out of this relationship." Winter says.

"Same." Tai says.

"Heavens no, that's not what I'm saying, those two have helped him more than all of us combined, in the short time they've known him. I'm trying to say when they don't have classes or lunch or they need to go to bed, they're in the nurse's office. I need you two to tell them it'll be awhile until he wakes up." Ozpin says.

"If it's anything like the other times he's lost control he could be out for months." Tai says.

"How Long?!" They hear as something clatters on the ground, they look ahead and see Weiss with wide eyes and two food boxes on the ground.

"Weiss, what are you doing here, isn't it lunch time?" Winter asks.

"Ruby and I wanted to check on Naruto, so I went to get some to go lunches." Weiss says. "Why are you here, Winter?" she asks.

"Well Professor Ozpin called Mr. Xiao-Long and I to talk to Ruby and you." Winter says.

"Neither Ruby nor I will end this relationship just because you tell us to." Weiss says looking at Winter.

"That's pretty bold for you to say." Winter says, testing her resolve.

"I'm not the same Weiss that does everything she's told, it's my life not yours and not fathers." Weiss says determined, but is surprised when Winter smiles.

"Nicely put, by the way I like your hair. Also stopping this relationship the three of you have is the last thing we want to do, even if a little unconventional. We're just here because, Mr. Xiao-Long and I have an experience with Naruto losing control, truth is he could be out for months based on previous times he lost control." Winter says. "We can talk about the fact that I know Naruto later, Mr. Xiao-Long needs to talk to Ruby." Winter says, and Weiss nods picking up the food boxes, and they continue on to the nurse's office. When they get there Weiss is about to open the door when they all hear Ruby humming.

**[Just a few minutes before in Nurse's Office]**

We see Naruto lying on a bed unconscious and Ruby is sitting in one of two chairs. "Wake up, please, wake up Naruto, we need you. I know you think you need us more than we need you, that's not true we need you just as much, and not just Weiss and I, everyone, all of our friends to, …e-even your brother." Ruby says whispering the last part, while tearing up a little she starts humming and then sing.

**[Fivefold – Lost Within]**

**Crawl out of the hole you're in  
Who you are is not who you've been  
Now's the time to sink or swim  
Will you fight the tide or get lost within**

**And I know you're feeling low  
Feel like you've lost control  
But the darkness that you know  
It's not your home and you're not alone**

**And all you've wanted was just so much more  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul  
The silence  
You feel it cold as a winter storm  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul**

**Iron bars are a hell to break  
Tell me now, do you know what's at stake?  
Your whole life in a blank stare haze  
You walk around like the end of days**

**And I know you're feeling low  
Feel like you've lost control  
But the darkness that you know  
It's not your home and you're not alone**

**And all you've wanted was just so much more  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul  
The silence  
You Feel it cold as a winter storm  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul  
I'm callin' out to you  
Can you hear me?**

**They can't break you down  
Let you hit the ground  
I promise you it won't be long (Won't be long)  
You're feeling overwhelmed here  
Drowned by the pain and the fear  
The sun will come with the dawn**

**All you've wanted was just so much more  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul  
The silence  
You feel it cold as a winter storm  
This world has taken ahold  
Don't let 'em get your soul  
Get your soul…**

**[End]**

Ruby finishes, looking down silently crying, but then feels something wrap around her comfortingly and a hand rubbing her hair. She looks and her eyes widen and more tears flow out, as she sees Naruto smiling at her. "Please Gem no more crying, it hurts when I see you cry." Naruto says, but is pretty much crushed by Ruby's hug.

"Naruto you're awake!" Ruby squeals.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and Weiss." Naruto says, but feels a weight from his left side.

"Naruto!" Weiss yells.

"Snowflake." Naruto says smiling, and pulls them close and hugs them both. "I'm sorry for worrying you two." He says.

**[Minutes Later]**

"So this time around, his loss of control, hasn't caused any extra problems?" Ozpin asks the Nurse.

"None." The nurse says.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Weiss asks.

"For certain, it's just every other time Naruto lost control, it's caused problems, generally loss of his Aura and semblance for several days. But he'd usually be out for months, not a couple of weeks." Ozpin says.

"Professor Ozpin, do you have any Idea what's different this time?" The nurse asks.

"I know perfectly well what's different." Ozpin says with a smile. "Nurse, please inform Team NKLS, RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY that Naruto's awake, they're all in the lunchroom." Ozpin says.

"Of course professor." The nurse says and leaves.

"So Naruto, do you know what's different about you waking up so quickly?" Tai asks.

"Of course, the difference is these two." Naruto says holding Ruby and Weiss.

"How could it be different because of me and Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Like normal after I lost control of my power, I woke up in a pit in my mind. The thing that's different is normally I can't hear anyone outside of my mind, and I go through a depression, so it takes me awhile to get out. But this time, every time you two were here I could hear everything you said. Knowing that you two were here for me helps me more than I can ever put into words." Naruto says.

"Well I'm happy that they're so important to you Naruto." Tai says.

"Professor Xiao-Long, Mrs. Schnee It's nice to see you again." Naruto says.

"We're friends Naruto just call me Winter." She says.

"Probably won't happen, he's too much of a gentleman." Weiss says.

"I know, but it's worth a try." Winter says smiling; they then hear a knocking sound.

"Come in." Naruto says, and the door opens and they first see Kiba walk in.

"Nice to see your finally awake Foxy." Kiba says grinning.

"Well it's nice to have woken up quickly Wolfy." Naruto says returning the grin then sees Lee walk in with a foot brace. "How's your leg Lee?" He asks.

"It's good, the nurse said it should be healed in a few days." Lee replies.

"That's good." Naruto says, and when they're all inside, they notice Naruto in deep thought.

"Hey is everything alright Naruto?" Yang asks.

"...Yeah." Naruto says.

"Naruto it's alright if you don't answer, but what happened a few weeks ago?" Ren asks.

"Hey nurse, am I clear to move around?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yes, in fact your better than usual." The Nurse says jovially.

"Well then I'm taking a shower then we're meeting in my teams room." Naruto says.

"Alright I'll inform the teachers you guys have some important matters to attend to." Ozpin says.

**[NKLS Dorm Room]**

Naruto walks in wearing a black T-shirt with his yellow swirl emblem on the back and black jogging pants. "Now when we took the test that gave us our partners, do you remember when Jaune caught Weiss?" Naruto asks, only team CFVY doesn't know, so Jaune shows them what Naruto's talking about. "Anyway that is based off the cloak you saw on me, which is thankfully the only thing you saw." Naruto says.

"Trust me it could have been much worse." Jaune says.

"What does that mean?" Yang asks.

"What you saw, was my body only tapping into a little bit of my… power. I was out of control, it was actively holding back, as not to be a bigger threat. But then again I'm a threat as soon as I lose control." Naruto says.

"Uhm, Jaune how'd you know what was going on?" Pyrrha asks.

"That's because he's already been through me losing control before. So trust him when he says that it could have been much worse, since he saw much worse." Naruto says.

"But what is that power?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what it is. All I know is I've had it since birth." Naruto says.

"Was there a difference in its strength when you were young?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, it was weaker, and before my parents abandoned me I was able to control it. But like I said, when I was younger, it was weaker." Naruto says.

"Naruto, there's something I noticed when you lost control, uhm what was with your tail?" Blake asks, they all hear him sigh as he stands up, then his tail swells and then splits into nine separate tails.

"Blake what do you know about my tribe, the Namikaze tribe?" Naruto asks.

"Not a lot, they're quite reclusive, but they're a family of only Fox Faunus." Blake says.

"Nope, do you know what a Kitsune is?" Naruto asks.

"Well several years ago some Faunus Archaeologists found some ruins that were thought to be built before the Grimm were even a thing, had texts of hundreds of demons. That's the only thing that comes to mind." Blake says,

"Well the word Kitsune is an ancient word that means Demon Fox. The Namikaze tribe aren't Fox Faunus but Kitsune Faunus." Naruto says, they then notice his tails waving at them. "All Namikaze are born with multiple tails, and we innately know how to 'shift' our tails into one." He says, and then notices Weiss with a look that says she wants to ask something that'll possibly upset him. "It's alright Weiss, anything you ask me, I will answer, I won't hide anything, all of you are my closest friends, you and Ruby even more." He says.

"I uhm, wanted to ask, in your tribe, does the amount of tails have a specific meaning?" Weiss asks.

"Yes and no, the amount of tails has no specific meaning. But it is considered a way of telling potential and strength." Naruto says.

"So how much strength and potential do you have?" Kiba asks.

"I... don't know. Until me and my brother, which in hindsight both of us are strange anyway." Naruto says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Well, through the history of our tribe, it's only been in the last 43 years that members of our tribe were born with more than three tails, and there's only been three of us, my father, my brother, and me." Naruto says.

"I'm honored you trust us enough to tell us this." Yatsuhashi says.

"But well that's all I'm capable of telling all of you." Naruto says.

"What do you mean by capable?" Lee asks confused.

"I mean, sadly I don't know much about all this, I don't understand this power at all." Naruto says pulling his knees to his chest.

"You're thinking on too large a scale Naruto, If you don't want to drive yourself crazy, only deal with what's directly in front of you." Alistair says.

"Hey Blondie you look tired, maybe we should go." Coco says, and everyone looks at him, and true to what Coco says he does look tired.

"You should get some rest Foxy." Ruby and Weiss say.

"Y-yeah." Naruto says, laying down and proceeds to pass out.

"Naruto!" a lot of them yell.

"It's alright everyone." They all hear Ozpin say from the doorway.

"What happened?" Ruby asks still worried.

"He's fine Ruby, what he was in wasn't akin to sleep or coma. While he looked asleep his body was technically still awake the entire time, he'll be asleep awhile." Ozpin says.

**[Week Later]**

We see Ruby standing on a hill staring at a grave with a rose insignia on it. "Hey Mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been… well, a lot of things have happened and everything has been a little hectic. Uhm, Yang and I have boyfriends, and well I'm in a rather strange situation with mine, since me and my partner are sharing him, since we didn't want to make him choose and he cares for both of us equally. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and like me, he's got an elder sibling, but unlike Yang and I, their relationship is a little… strained, right now. Oh and Yang is doing well, she's a great fighter, you can tell Dad trained her really well. So is Blake and Weiss, Blake is Yang's partner and Weiss is my partner and the person I'm sharing Naruto with. Together we make Team RWBY, and yes it does get confusing sometimes. Naruto he's the leader of Team NKLS, consisting of him, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka, oh that's Yang's boyfriend. And I've made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: like mother, like daughter! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow." Ruby says, and then hears a bark and looks behind her and sees Zwei and her Dad "Oh, looks like Dad's back, I gotta go, He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission, uh wish me luck, it… it was a good talk." She says.

**[Atlas Military Ship same time]**

We see Naruto and Ironwood walking beside each other. "After hearing how you reacted when you saw him before the breach incident, I'm surprised you want to talk to him." Ironwood says.

"You know the senior Fox Alistair?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah he's the partner to the leader of Team CFVY." Ironwood replies.

"Well he told me what happened after I lost control, I want to ask him what he knows of my abandonment, if anything." Naruto says.

"Well here's his room, and before you say it, he's been quite cooperative unlike Torchwick. He actually doesn't care what we ask him." Ironwood says walking away. Naruto takes a deep breath, lets it out and then opens the door and sees Menma meditating with eight separate red tails.

"Menma." Naruto says.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" Menma says opening his eyes.

"Several reasons, uhm, thank you for protecting my friends." Naruto says.

"No problem, it's easy to see you care about them." Menma says.

"There's really only two things I want to ask you. First why did you join the White Fang?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm, thats a surprisingly loaded question, as I said on the train I joined the Fang before Sienna became the leader. But unlike most members my reason were completely selfish. When you disappeared, the tribe blamed mom and dad, they were going to be executed. I ran away, and after wandering outside our territory for a couple days, I ran into a pack of Grimm. I was saved by the Leader of the White Fang at the time Ghira, after he got rid of the Grimm he asked me why, I, a child of the Namikaze Tribe was doing so far from home. I told him how you disappeared and mom and dad were blamed. To this day, I don't know what he saw in me, he asked me if I'd join the White Fang if they saved mom and dad. This is where my main reason for staying in the Fang as long as I did. I asked him if I could leave the organization if I ever found you. He happily agreed to that condition. That's the reason I joined the White Fang. So what's you other question?" Menma asks.

"Actually you answered both questions with that explanation, but it was if you knew anything about my disappearance." Naruto says, going to leave but stops and looks back at Menma. "I'll try to get Uncle Ironwood to transfer you over to Ozpin's custody." He says leaving, and sees Winter outside.

"Why'd you believe him with no fuss?" She asks curious.

"As Kitsune Faunus Menma and I can see through any and all lies, and we can also detect Illusions and find who's causing it." Naruto says walking away.

**[Vytal Festival Fair-Grounds]**

We see Naruto, Gaara, and Menma who's encased in sand from his neck down and is floating, walking through the grounds of the Vytal Festival. "Explain to me why we're going through the tournament grounds, on our way to Headmaster Ozpin." Gaara says.

"Well, Uncle Ironwood informed me of my teams match, so I need to inform my team, we're up against a team called Team SYKT (Psyched)." Naruto says.

"What?!" All three hear, and look over and sees Sun. "Did you say Team SYKT?!" Sun asks, in fright.

"Yeah, do you know who they are?" Naruto asks.

"How could I not, they're the best team from Haven, they're a 2nd year team that hasn't lost a fight, or failed a mission." Sun says.

"Can you tell me anything about them?" Naruto asks.

"Only thing I know, is that one of their semblances allows him to use his bones as a weapon." Sun says.

(I thought the Kaguya tribe was completely wiped out.) Menma thinks surprised.

"I wish you luck with your teams match, Naruto." Sun says leaving.

"Yo, Naruto, where were you?" They hear Kiba then look over and see KLS, Team RWBY , and JNPR.

"Ruby, Weiss, sorry I missed your match, I had some… business to attend to with Uncle Ironwood." Naruto says.

"It's alright, but what's with him?" Weiss says, pointing at Menma, who everyone just now takes notice of.

"Uncle Ironwood is transferring him to Ozpin's custody." Naruto says.

"Then why are you coming through here?" Yang asks.

"While these three may have gotten the time for our match, as the team leader, I got the name of team we're fighting, and based off what Sun told me. We are in for a fight, we're up against Team SYKT, and apparently they've never lost a fight of failed a mission." Naruto says, as they head on to Ozpin's office.

**[Ozpin's Office]**

"Hey Dad here's Menma." Naruto says.

"Oh well thanks for helping Gaara deliver the 'prisoner'." Ozpin says chuckling. "Now get going, you should get ready for your match." He says, and they leave Menma and they leave.

"Thank you." Menma says.

"Think nothing of it, I don't mind keeping an eye on you." Ozpin says.

"Not that, for taking in Naruto and raising him, when he disappeared." Menma says.

"You don't know?" Ozpin asks surprised.

"Know what?" Menma asks.

"I'm trusting you with the truth of your brothers disappearance, but under no circumstance are you to inform him. I'll freely admit Naruto is like a son to me, but he's not ready for the truth." Ozpin says, handing him a piece of paper.

**[Vytal Festival Arena]**

We see Port and Oobleck in an announcement booth watching over a field. On the Field is Team NKLS and another team, the first we see is a little taller than Naruto, He has Red eyes with three tomoe spinning around the pupil, black hair reminiscent of a duck's butt, he's wearing a gray, zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, black arm guards that cover his forearms, and black combat boots. And attached to his hip Is a Chokuto with a black scabbard and matching hilt and is quite large. The second is a tall guy he has Onyx eyes, ash gray, neck-length, unkempt hair, he's wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, and black rimmed circular glasses and, purple boots, and over his right hand is a gauntlet with a blade attached. The next is a similarly tall male, he has pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair, which he is divided down the middle on his head distinguished by a zigzag hair parting. he's wearing a white, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, and black sneakers, he has no discernable weapon on his person. And the last is the only girl on the team, She has She has brown eyes accentuated by eyelashes, long, untamed, dark pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. She's wearing a black sleeveless midriff shirt with a white single musical note, black skin-tight shorts, black boots, and a black skull-cap, she also has noticeable fangs, and in her hand is a… Flute with one side being elongated as a dagger. "Here we are folks the last match of the day out on the field is is Team NKLS from Beacon against Team SYKT from Haven." Oobleck says, as a Hologram appears on both sides of the arena, that starts to move like the face of a slot machine when they stop the side of the arena behind Team NKLS turns into a forest, and the side of the arena behind Team SYKT turns into a grassy field.

**[Stands]**

"Hey Neptune, do you know anything more than Sun about Team SYKT?" Weiss asks.

"Only a little bit. The main melee fighters are the team leader Sasuke Uchiha, and Kimimaro Kaguya, then there's the team medic who is no slouch in a fight Kabuto Yakushi, and then there's Tayuya, I've never actually seen her fight but along with being the only female on the team, she's also the only Faunus on the team, she's the one I have the least knowledge on." Neptune says.

"How do they have a medic?" Ruby asks.

"Kabuto's semblance can heal himself and others." Neptune says.

**[Arena]**

When they get the go, Team NKLS runs towards their opponents, Tayuya brings her flute to her lips and starts playing, Naruto's ears and tail twitch, he looks to his Team and sees their eyes are glazed over. He teleports to Kiba who is the closest to Tayuya, and rockets toward her.

"What the hell?!" Tayuya yells as Naruto's tail wraps around her ankle and actually throws her out of the arena, and his team returns to normal.

"Kiba, Lee go after the guy with white hair, Shikamaru take the one with glasses, I'll take the Leader." Naruto orders.

**[Kiba and Lee Vs Kimimaro]**

"Well didn't expect that." Kimimaro says unzipping his jacket which falls to his side, and making most people go pale, bone spikes grow out of his hands, knees, Shoulders, and elbows. (Dance of the Willow.) He thinks, staring down Kiba and Lee.

"Let's go Lee." Kiba says.

"Right." Lee says, as they both rush at Kimimaro, Lee goes to kick, and Kimimaro goes to parry then feels an extreme stinging sensation on his side, he looks and sees a gray blur go past and sees a slash their even though his aura was at max. Because of the distraction he gets kicked in the chin and is thrown into the air, and is then caught by Kiba, who then drills down to the ground, and smashes himself and Kimimaro into the ground, kiba then jumps back beside Lee, when the smoke clears, they're surprised when they see Kimimaro getting up. When he's fully up everyone sees white plates of bone receding back into his skin.

"I have to applaud the two of you, very few people have ever hurt me, in recent memory Sasuke and Kabuto are the only ones who have managed it until now, guess I shouldn't hold back." Kimimaro says, as three curved, black lines appear at the base of his throat in a circular pattern that glows burning Orange and starts spreading across his body, when it stops it's in contorting and parallel lines.

"What the hell is that?!" Kiba yells.

"During the break between school years my team was on a mission, during that mission we were attacked by this unusual Grimm, it bit each of us somehow bypassing our Aura than ran off. No-one's seen anything like it before." Kimimaro says and then rushes towards them, and seemingly disappears from their view. On instinct they both drop to the ground and they see a bone… sword slice through the air over them, and they throw their legs up and hear a small barely audible crunch. "Hmph, you two are rather strong and quick, I felt one of my ribs crack, that is quite a feat considering they're as strong as steel." Kimimaro says smirking, since both of their feet are caught in his sprout out ribs which one is cracked, but it drops when he sees them smile.

"Hmph, haven't you heard?" Kiba asks.

"Heard what?" Kimimaro asks.

"That our drill, is the drill that'll pierce the heavens!" Lee Yells as he pushes all three of them into the air, then loops arms with Kiba, and they start spinning, and surprising everyone they spin into the air. Kimimaro retracts his ribs then realises they got him pretty high into the air. The 'drill' twists down at him.

(SHIT!) Kimimaro roars in his head, as Lee and Kiba impact into him.

"**PRIMARY FANG!"** Kiba and Lee roar before they impact into the field. The crowd is silent, until the smoke clears, and they see Kiba and Lee hobbling out of the crater, and they panting pretty heavily.

{Pant, pant} "Well you two just keep surprising me." {Pant, pant} They hear from behind them, they swivel around and see Kimimaro's hair turning dark gray, his skin turns brown, and then they see a… tail with bone spines down them, and then very large bone spines down his actual spine. On both sides of his back are three pipe like bones protruding out, then they see him lift his head up and they see black bands around his eyes, which the sclera are now black and the Iris is now yellow. "Hehehehehehehe, I can't believe you two actually pushed me into this state." Kimimaro says rushing towards them, and then rams into them then twists catching them on his tail, leaving slash marks on them, as they're thrown back.

"Well shit." Kiba says, getting up.

"Right." Lee agrees.

**[In the stands]**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY look at Sun and Neptune who have wide eyes. "We did not know about this!" They both yell.

**[Back in the fight]**

As they both finally get up, Kimimaro appears in front of them and uppercuts both of them the people watching notice his hands are encased in bone, he then grabs them both by their ankle and smashes them down onto the ground, making them cough up a bit of blood. In his 'bloodlust' he doesn't notice Kiba point his gauntlet at him, releasing a blast of lightning onto Kimimaro, throwing him back, giving them some room. "[pant] Lee I have [pant] an idea, but [pant] if it works [pant] both of us [pant] will be out of [pant] the ring as well." Kiba says.

"[pant] Right." Lee says and Kiba explains his plan, and after a couple minutes Kimimaro walk up, and he sees Kiba missing.

"Hmph not much of a team player your friend…" Kimimaro says, but is interrupted by a small surge of electricity hitting his back. Kiba then grabs him from behind.

"LEE NOW!" Kiba yells, and everyone sees a lot of heat exude off Lee, who appears in a hand-stand and kicks the two of them up, then pushes himself off the ground and rapidly kicks, pushing them up even more. Then grabs Kimimaro from the front and like a while ago they start spinning.

"**PRIMARY FANG!"** They roar, but instead of going down, they go side-ways, and let go of Kimimaro, when all three of them are out of the ring, landing on the ground with a thud. They're both lying on the ground when they see Kimimaro looming over them, and then he chuckles releasing the transformation falling to one knee.

"Hehehehehe, you two are rather impressive." He says.

"Hehe, and your rather fucking durable, I haven't felt this sore in a very long time. Lee you didn't break your leg again did you?" Kiba asks.

"M-maybe, I kinda can't feel it." Lee says.

**[Shikamaru Vs Kabuto]**

We see Shikamaru dodging slashes, using weapon in it's assault rifle mode to block kicks that Kabuto throws, when Kabuto disconnects. "Those friends of yours are pretty interesting, even if it took both of them to beat him, beating Kimimaro is no small feat, even Sasuke and I have trouble with him." Kabuto says praisingly, and puts his gauntlet up to block a kick, but frowns seeing Shikamaru smirk.

"Shadow Strangling." He says.

"What does that… Gurk" Kabuto says when a hand made of shadow is grips his neck. "Y-you a N-Nara a-aren't y-you?" He asks as three black dots in a triangle formation appears on his forehead, which glows that burnt orange color and splotches spread across his skin, and he slugs Shikamaru across the face, pushing him back.

(Troublesome.) Shikamaru thinks, starting to dodge the attacks, then shifts his weapon into it's bow form, as he jumps he forms a black arrow then shoots it when Kabuto goes to jump then realizes he can't move. Kabuto then feels something pierce his shoulder, his entire body feels cold, then all feeling in his body goes numb.

(I can't move!) Kabuto thinks, before being axe kicked in the head. Shikamaru then drops to the ground and sweep kicks Kabuto, then puts his hand out.

"Shadow Grab." He says, as his shadow spears off the ground coiling around Kabuto's leg, Shikamaru and by proxy his shadow tosses Kabuto across the forest, when he sees Kabuto somehow break the paralysis, Shikamaru is surprised when Kabuto disappears from his vision. He is then swept off his feet, something then impacts his back throwing him into the air when he's grabbed by the ankle, pulling him down crashing against the ground.

"Your not a frontline fighter, are you?" Kabuto asks with a sharp edge in his voice, shikamaru looks and sees that similar to Kimimaro, Kabuto's appearance has changed he now has brown red skin, waist length white hair, and yellow irises with black sclera. He has an elongated and sharp chin, his mouth is torn from ear to ear, full of canine teeth, and has two long horns on his forehead.

"True, but you know, against a Nara standing in the shadows is a bad idea right?" Shikamaru asks, making Kabuto realize that once again he can't move, and that the ground around them is pitch black. "Shadow Possession Field." He says smirking, as the field shrinks into the tether between their shadows. "Naruto win this!" Shikamaru yells, as he makes Kabuto jump out of the ring with him, making Kabuto laugh and release his transformation.

"You're pretty confident in your friend aren't you?" Kabuto asks.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I have confidence in my team leader, we may only be first years. But our school's third year team, Team CFVY even takes precaution in a spar against us." Shikamaru says, as the two of them walk over to the rest of both their teams.

"Hey Kabuto, get over here and heal up this guys leg." Kimimaro says, as they see Lee passed out on the ground.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asks.

"Lee damaged his legs, and kept trying to get up, so I knocked him out." Kiba says.

*Sigh* "Troublesome." Shikamaru says.

**[Naruto Vs Sasuke]**

We see Naruto bend back to dodge a strike from Sasuke's Chokuto, Sasuke then jumps back to get away from Naruto's tail. He then dodges several shots from Naruto, who then shifts his weapon into a combat knife. Sasuke then lunges at him slashing at him, while Naruto impressively parries the strike and catches Sasuke with a reverse heel kick. "Hmph, you're not half bad, and your team has quite a lot of faith in you." Sasuke says, slashing at him again.

"Thanks, and they have the same amount of faith in me, as I have in them." Naruto says parrying the blade once more, then sends a slash of his own.

Sasuke similarly parries it. "I can tell we're both holding something back, for slightly different reasons." Sasuke say, slashing once again.

Naruto once again parries him. "Like what?" Naruto asks sharply, as they both jump apart.

"Well similar to my team, I have a mark. But unlike them I'm not as willing to use it, what's the use of power if it's artificial. But you, you have another power thats apart of you, but I can see it in your eyes, your terrified of it." Sasuke says, as flame like markings spread across his skin. "I want to see this power." He says appearing behind Naruto, and spartan kicks him across the center stage.

"Not gonna happen, people get hurt needlessly when I use it. And who cares if it's artificial or not, you can still use it to protect the ones you care about." Naruto says getting up when he's kicked in the head.

"Tch, what tripe nonsense, bonds, they do nothing but hold you back." Sasuke says smashing Naruto's head into the ground, when everyone in the arena feels the air get heavy, and he is smashed to the side by Naruto's tail which has turned orange at this point. And red is starting to bubble out of him.

**"You have no idea of my burden, this power I never wanted, ...this power that caused me to be abandoned. You! Don't! Know! What! It's! Like!"** Naruto screams, as the cloak engulfs him, and he appears in front of Sasuke and punches him so hard he's sent flying, and the audience swears they heard something crunch. But then they see the part of the cloak around Naruto's arm extends and grabs Sasuke and reels him in. He goes to punch again when his fist impacts against something new. Everyone sees his skin is brown gray, his hair has lengthened and is now blue gray, and his sclera are black, a black four pointed star now on his nose, and there are now webbed-claw shaped wings out of his back, they can all see two holes torn in his shirt.

**[Stands]**

"No, he lost control again." Weiss says.

"No, I don't think so, somethings… different." Jaune says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Well you can't tell since you've only seen him lose control once, but the air isn't as heavy, as when he loses control." Jaune says.

**[Back in the Fight]**

"Tch, you're rather impressive, that hurt." Sasuke says slapping Naruto away with the wing. "But you're pathetic as well since you can't control your own power, I'm disinterested with you now, this fights over." Sasuke says holding his right arm out, as everyone hears thousands of chirping birds as electricity starts sparking in his hand, and the transformation seems to coagulate on his hand and the electricity turns black and now sounds like thousands of flapping wings. Naruto similarly puts his arm out and his entire cloak coagulates around his hand as a blue sphere that inside is spinning in all directions. They both lunge into the air at each other and throw out their arm at each other. **"Lamenting Chidori!"** He yells.

"**Vermillion Rasengan!"** Naruto yells. While everyone watching is thinking 'HOLY SHIT'. After several minutes of a power struggle they're both blasted apart out of the ring hitting the force field between the ring and the stands, and falling unconscious. We then see Shikamaru and Kabuto talking.

"Your leader has a powerful semblance." Shikamaru says.

"Actually that wasn't his semblance, when we transform we gain a unique ability, creating and manipulating electricity is his, I can coat my body in some type of metal, Kimimaro can create even stronger bones, and Tayuya uniquely enough summons three Grimm that are under her complete control." Kabuto says.

"**That was an impressive fight, but it seems that neither team is going onto the next round."** Oobleck says.

* * *

**Now please review.**

**Weapon Index:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Kusanagi**

**Kabuto Yakushi: Medics Blade**

**Kimimaro Kaguya: His Bones**

**Tayuya: Dagger Flute**

**Semblance Index:**

**Kimimaro Kaguya: ****Dead Bone Pulse**


End file.
